Contes et Légendes: La Princesse Hittite
by Noan
Summary: Heero et Duo sont envoyés en mission de reconnaissance en Egypte....
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc un nouvel opus dans la série: Contes et Légendes.**

**Cet Os vraiment trop long sera publié en 3 parties.**

**Disclamer: Rien est moi.**

**Résumé: Heero et Duo sont envoyés en mission de reconnaissance en Egypte...**

**Notes:**

**1- toute au long de l'histoire, vous trouverez plusieurs notes pour expliciter les différents termes et lieux que j'utiliserais. Elles ne sont pas vraiment nécessaire à l'histoire mais c'est un petit plus en ce qui concerne l'Egyptologie.**

**2- Ce texte est un cadeau à CATIRELLA car elle a été malade toute la semaine, et que cette histoire a pour point de départ sa fic " La vie d'un musée" et son Duo recoverti en statue égyptienne.**

**GROS POUTOUS A TOI MA BELLE!!!!**

**Un grand merci pour le travail pharaonique XD de Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Contes et Légendes : La Princesse hittite :**

**-**

**-**

**Partie I :**

**-**

**-**

_« Grand-père !!!!_

_- Oui Nefer ?_

_- Grand-Pa m'a raconté que Grand-père Heero avant de devenir Ramsès XII _(1)_, il avait été un soldat comme toi et Grand-Pa !! J'ai demandé comment il était devenu Pharaon et Grand-Pa m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te demande, que tu saurais mieux me raconter ! C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui mon ange, Grand-Pa a raison._

_- Dis, tu veux bien ?_

_- C'est une très longue histoire…_

_- Je veux !!_

_- Bien »_

_Quatre regarda son petit-fils s'asseoir à ses pieds et leva les yeux vers la porte où Trowa se tenait, un petit sourire en coin._

_« Au lieu de me regarder, va donc me chercher un thé, s'il te plait. »_

_Trowa s'éclipsa et Quatre reposa son regard sur son petit-fils._

_-_

_« Et bien, la guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps déjà… »_

-

Heero avait appréhendé la réaction de son coéquipier lorsqu'il lui avait lu l'ordre de mission.

D'abord parce que Maxwell était en vacances depuis seulement une semaine et qu'il rentrait d'une longue mission d'infiltration qui avait permis le démantèlement de tout un réseau de trafic de gundanium, mais surtout parce que l'ordre de mission en lui-même allait le faire sauter au plafond.

Evidemment, Duo avait râlé…

« PUTAIN DE MERDE !!! UNE NE POUVAIT PAS REFILER SON BEBE A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !!! JE SUIS EN V.A.C.A.N.C.E.S !!! »

Mais rien concernant l'ordre en lui-même.

Heero n'avait donc rien ajouté, il allait pas le consoler non plus, et lui avait dit de se tenir prêt à partir le soir même à 19h précise.

-

Bref, ce fut donc avec un Duo marmonnant dans sa barbe…

« Putain, fait chier, je suis en vacances… C'est pas comme si y avait pas d'autres preventers sur Terre quand même… blablabla… »

Heero n'avait pas tout suivi et il s'en foutait un peu, Duo n'avait levé aucune objection pour la mission pourtant elle avait déjà commencé et ce, dès que Duo était sorti de chez lui.

L'Asiatique en avait encore un peu chaud…

-

L'ordre de mission était simple: ils devaient embarquer pour une croisière sur le Nil, des dissidents d'Oz auraient choisi un des anciens monuments de l'Egypte ancienne pour y dissimuler tout un arsenal militaire.

Rien de bien compliqué sauf que le colonel Une avait exigé les lieutenants colonels Yuy et Maxwell sur cette affaire, d'après elle, épineuse et ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple fraîchement marié, rectification, un couple HETERO fraîchement marié pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention.

-

Rien d'insurmontable mais Heero se souvenait d'une infiltration pendant la guerre où Duo s'était retrouvé à jouer les jeunes filles et il n'avait pas aimé DU TOUT !!!!

Et franchement, ce souvenir avait éveillé quelques craintes chez le Japonais.

A son grand étonnement, l'Américain n'avait soulevé aucune objection et quand il l'avait vu sortir de chez lui avec deux valises, simplement vêtu d'une robe à fines bretelles et de sandales plates et ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval haute, il avait eu chaud, très chaud.

Il était tout simplement impensable que qui que se soit imagine que cette sublime jeune femme soit en fait un homme. Et pour une durée indéterminée, elle était SON épouse…

-

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé, dans la voiture, de commencer à jouer le rôle du couple fou amoureux dès leur arrivée à l'aéroport.

Ce fut donc Mr Odin Löwe et son épouse Jade Löwe qui furent pris en charge par l'agence de voyage dès la porte d'embarquement.

Et Duo remplissait très bien son rôle et avec classe. Sa main n'avait pas quitté son bras depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'aéroport sans pour autant être scotché à lui, lui parlant doucement au creux de l'oreille comme s'il lui murmurait le plus doux des secrets.

Lui gardait son habituel air stoïque non sans se marrer intérieurement des regards admiratifs que les autres voyageurs posaient sur « sa tendre épouse ».

-

En fait, cela se passerait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait craint au premier abord.

Pour l'instant, alors que lui-même lisait une brochure sur l'Egypte, Duo dormait tout contre son épaule.

C'était vraiment un pays fascinant et il serait bien content de prendre quelques jours de plus quand leur mission serait terminée.

Il ne leur restait qu'une heure ou deux avant l'atterrissage et Duo remuait doucement, signe qu'il s'éveillait.

Heero fut un peu surpris de recevoir un petit baiser sur la joue et un petit rire tout à fait adorable lui chatouilla l'oreille.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi, mon ange ?

- Nous allons bien atterrir Tenshi. »

Duo lui lança un magnifique sourire et Heero se demanda un instant quand l'Américain avait-il pris des cours de théâtre pour si bien feindre la jeune femme amoureuse.

La voix de la steward le coupa dans ses réflexions, demandant aux passagers d'attacher leur ceinture, ils allaient atterrir à l'aéroport de Louxor. (2)

-

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages avant d'être transférer à bord du « Sindbad » : Leur bateau de croisière.

Duo retint in extremis un sifflement d'admiration, peu en rapport avec son rôle. Ce n'était pas très convenable pour une jeune femme. Par contre, il ne se gêna pas pour faire partager son enthousiasme à tous les passagers.

« Oh mon Dieu, mon chéri, c'est magnifique !!!! Tu me gâtes vraiment !! »

Il avait réussi à dire tout ça sans reprendre son souffle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles bougeant sans cesse avant de se reposer sur Heero et de l'enlacer pour lui planter un doux baiser sur la joue.

Heero resta comme un abruti, planté au milieu du passage alors que « sa femme » suivait leur guide.

Un passager, un vieux bonhomme d'une soixantaine d'années sourit en passant à côté d'Heero.

« Votre jeune épouse est délicieuse mon garçon. Elle me fait penser à ma femme, la première fois que nous avons fait une croisière sur le Nil… »

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'expansivité de son ami.

-

Heero retrouva Duo dans leur cabine.

Evidemment, celle-ci ne comportait qu'un seul grand lit et le jeune homme était déjà affalé dessus, lisant avec sérieux le dossier relatif à la mission.

Il ne releva même pas les yeux à son entrée.

« On doit visiter de fond en comble tous les tombeaux et autres vestiges que nous visiterons. Ce qui nous fait : le temple d'Edfou, celui de Kom Ombo, celui de Philae à Assouan, Abou Simbel, d'ailleurs il faudra penser à réserver pour celui-là et en avion, j'ai horreur des trajets en car, et enfin toute la vallée des Rois et le Temple de Louxor-Karnak. Ca en fait des trucs à visiter… » ( 3)

L'Asiatique soupira imperceptiblement. Il retrouvait son coéquipier et mine de rien, il avait un petit peu appréhendé leur future intimité.

« Ben ça va pas Ro ? »

Heero sortit de ses pensées et rencontra le regard amusé de son coéquipier. Il avait délaissé le dossier et se tenait à présent sur le flanc, sa fine robe tendue sur son corps, accentuant la nouvelle poitrine de celui-ci.

« Si tout va bien, je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Ok. »

Duo ria doucement quand Heero fut dans la petite salle de bain.

Cette mission l'amusait follement. C'était vrai qu'à 15 ans, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se travestir, on le faisait déjà assez chier avec ses cheveux longs mais à 22 ans, c'était nettement plus drôle surtout quand c'était aux dépens d'un ami qui, ma foi, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-

Duo avait troqué sa petite robe contre une robe du soir pour aller manger. Ils étaient tout de même sur un bateau 5 étoiles, il fallait être sur son 31.

Cette fois, il portait donc une longue robe noire, sans manches avec un col haut et fendu sur un côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse et une fine broderie améthyste représentant une branche de cerisier remontait le long de sa cuisse gauche.

Ses cheveux tombaient librement dans son dos, caressant souplement le creux de ses reins à chacun de ses pas. Les lanières de ses sandales à petits talons remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux et son visage était légèrement maquillé.

Heero, en simple costume trois pièces noir n'en revenait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à associer Duo et la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, complètement impossible pour son esprit que Duo et Jade fussent la même personne.

Il ou elle, il était complètement embrouillé, avait ouvert la porte et se tourna vers lui.

« Odin, my Love, on va être en retard au dîner.

- Hn. »

Il la, c'était plus simple pour lui de penser elle quand il était en fille et vice et versa, donc, il la laissa sortir puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

-

Ils se retrouvèrent à la table du vieux monsieur qui avait apostrophé Heero en arrivant sur le bateau ainsi qu'avec un autre couple un peu plus âgé qu'eux.

Duo discutait depuis le début du repas avec le couple tandis qu'Heero le couvait du regard sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait beau cherché, rien dans son attitude ne trahissait son véritable sexe…

« Vous êtes jeunes mariés ? »

Le vieil homme avait posé la question à Heero tout en regardant Jade.

« Oui, c'est notre voyage de noces.

- Ca se voit. Vous ne cessez de la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Hn ? »

Le vieil homme ria de l'expression surprise de l'Asiatique.

« Vous êtes un jeune homme étrange. Toute la tendresse que vous lui portez se lit dans chacun de vos regards et de vos gestes et vous êtes si pudique… Ah la jeunesse ! »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Heero.

De la tendresse ?

Oui, pourquoi pas. Duo était son ami, c'était lui qui s'était échiné à le rendre plus sociable, plus ouvert, alors oui, il pouvait bien y avoir de la tendresse pour Duo dans ses yeux.

L'Américain coupa leur conversation.

Il battit des paupières en faisant une moue adorable.

Heero savait pertinemment que Duo allait lui demander quelque chose qu'il n'avait sûrement pas envie de faire.

« Sweet Love…

- Hn ?

- J'ai envie de danser… »

Ben voilà… Il avait raison… Il n'aimait pas danser mais là, lui aussi devait absolument paraître crédible dans son rôle de mari éperdu d'amour pour sa jolie compagne.

Enfin, il n'allait pas danser avec Réléna non plus !

Sans répondre, il se leva, fit une petite courbette et lui tendit la main. Duo pouffa et attrapa sa main.

Ils se mêlèrent aux autres couples sur la piste.

« Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

- Pourquoi ? Je veux bien jouer les jeunes femmes amoureuses mais pas au point de devenir une petite chose soumise et insignifiante.

- Oui mais on est censé rester discret !

- Ok ! Mais qui va soupçonner un jeune couple en lune de miel qui semble se ficher de tout ce qui n'est pas eux d'être des soldats à la recherche d'une quelconque planque de terroristes ?

- Hn.

- Tu vois ! En plus, toi aussi tu commences à te prendre au jeu. »

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rapprocher un peu de lui et de poser sa tête sur son épaule, mettant fin à la discussion.

Le Japonais soupira et resserra son étreinte sur lui.

-

Ils finirent la soirée dans leur chambre.

A peine la porte passée, Duo vira ses chaussures.

« C'est une vrai torture les talons !!

- Pourquoi tu mets pas des chaussures plates ? »

Duo éclata de rire avant de venir jusqu'à lui et de se pendre à son cou.

« Mon chou… Hilde me traîne pour faire les magasins au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines et hier après-midi, elle m'a fait faire tous les magasins de Sank… »

Il prit une voix haut perchée pour imiter son amie.

_« Ah non Duo, une robe du soir ne se porte qu'avec des talons !! »_

Il reprit une voix normale.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Hn.

- Bon, je vais me changer ! »

Heero secoua la tête et se changea rapidement avant d'ouvrir son pc pour étudier les plans des deux premiers édifices qu'ils devaient visiter dans deux jours : le Temple d'Edfou (4) et celui de Kom Ombo. (5)

Evidemment, ils allaient devoir visiter les deux plus grands temples d'Egypte, ça allait leur prendre un temps fou et pour celui d'Edfou, l'autre étant celui de Karnak, ils n'avaient qu'une matinée. Heureusement le Temple de Kom Ombo était plus petit.

-

Assis par terre au pied du lit, il analysait le plan du site d'Edfou quand la tête de Duo apparut au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

« Ca en fait du terrain à couvrir en une matinée !

- Hn. Mais on peut déjà éliminer toute la cour. Aucune cachette possible.

- Mouais mais il reste toutes les chapelles au fond, le couloir qui fait le tour et le naos. Heu… C'est quoi le naos ?

- C'est le centre du Temple où repose la représentation du Dieu qui y est vénéré. Personne n'y avait accès sauf Pharaon.

- Et ben, t'en connais un rayon question histoire égyptienne !

- Hn.

- Bon, je vais me coucher moi. On a tout demain pour établir un plan. Bonne nuit 'Ro.

- Hn. »

Heero sentit l'Américain se glisser sous les draps et entendit un petit soupir satisfait. Il attendit un moment que le jeune homme s'endorme et referma son pc.

Il enleva son tee-shirt et prit une bière dans le mini-bar puis ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le pont.

L'air frais du Nil s'engouffra dans la pièce qu'il inspira à pleins poumons. Il but plusieurs petites gorgées en laissant son regard errer sur les flots sombres.

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce pays et il s'y sentait bien, probablement mieux que nul par ailleurs, même dans son propre appartement de fonction à Sank dans lequel il vivait depuis presque 5 ans.

Malgré tout, cela le gênait un peu, lui qui était toujours sur le qui-vive quand il était dans un endroit inconnu…

Il se détourna du fleuve et posa son regard sur la silhouette de son co-équipier. Son comportement le gênait aussi, pas qu'il soit désagréable d'avoir cette superbe jeune femme à son bras mais c'était Duo, pas une superbe jeune femme et c'était bien ça qui l'ennuyait.. Il avait tellement l'air d'être une jeune femme.

Là, il détaillait chaque courbe de son visage, de son corps et il avait tout d'un homme de 22 ans malgré ses traits fins et sa taille si étroite.

Il avala le reste de la canette, ferma la fenêtre et alla rejoindre Duo.

-

Le soleil réchauffait doucement son visage depuis quelques minutes déjà mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire aujourd'hui alors autant profiter de sa grasse matinée. Il grogna contre le soleil et un autre lui répondit, juste à côté de lui.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Heero se rendit compte du poids sur sa poitrine.

Ouvrant difficilement un œil, il ne vit que les cheveux châtains qui inondaient son torse et sa main fichée dedans.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi collé à l'Américain au réveil. Plusieurs fois pendant la guerre, ils avaient du partager le même lit et il n'était pas rare qu'il le regarde quelques minutes avant de le virer sans ménagement.

Mais pour une fois, ils n'avaient rien à faire ce matin, autant le laisser dormir. Pour lui c'était déjà trop tard. Dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux le matin, il était dans l'incapacité de se rendormir.

Il bougea un petit peu mais un bras le retint.

« Hmmm…'Ro, il est tôt… dors… »

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix pâteuse et ensommeillée et cela le fit sourire.

Il entoura de ses bras le corps fiché contre lui et tourna le dos au soleil en l'entraînant avec lui. Un autre grognement se fit entendre et il ferma les yeux.

-

Il se réveilla une seconde fois un peu plus tard, surpris de s'être rendormi si facilement et de se réveiller seul.

Il s'assit dans le lit et trouva Duo au pied du lit en train de regarder la télé.

« Oh, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Hn.

- Si tu veux, je peux te faire apporter du café, l'heure du petit déjeuner est passée.

- Hn.

- Ok, va prendre ta douche, j'appelle. »

Le jeune homme se leva et Heero put que constater qu'il était douché et habillé d'un petit top à bretelles blanc moulant sa poitrine factice et d'un pantalon en lin noir. Encore une fois, le fait que Duo paraissait être une magnifique jeune femme le choqua.

Sans attendre plus, il se leva à son tour, attrapa de quoi se changer et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-

« Merci jeune homme !

- Mais de rien Madame Löwe ! »

Duo apporta à un plateau avec deux tasses de café fumantes et le posa sur la table à côté de la télé quand Heero sortit de la salle de bain.

« Je ne t'ai rien pris à manger, il est presque 11h.

- De toute façon, je ne mange rien le matin.

Ok. »

Les yeux d'Heero suivirent la silhouette de Duo qui retournait s'asseoir devant la télé avec sa tasse de café à la main. La même interrogation tournait inlassablement dans sa tête mais il laissa tomber préférant boire son café et se concentrer sur le plan du Temple d'Edfou.

-

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée dans leur chambre, ne sortant que pour le déjeuner et pour une balade sur le pont en fin d'après-midi pour profiter un peu du paysage enivrant qu'offrait la Haute Egypte. (6)

Ils avaient passé toute la journée à retourner les plans des deux temples dans tous les sens pour pouvoir couvrir un maximum de terrains en un minimum de temps et surtout pour repérer les endroits les plus susceptibles de servir de cache.

D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient accordés une petite pause avant le dîner.

Ce fut donc main dans la main qu'ils déambulèrent sur le pont, saluant d'un signe de tête les passagers et membres d'équipage qu'ils croisaient sur leur route.

Ils s'étaient accoudés à la rambarde, contemplant les eaux rougeoyantes du Nil.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. Je reviendrais pour mes prochaines vacances. »

Duo avait murmuré ces quelques mots mais Heero les avait parfaitement entendus. Et soucieux de coller au maximum à son personnage comme le faisait si bien son coéquipier, il l'enlaça, son torse contre son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule dénudée.

« Hm. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

Heero devait bien admettre qu'il serait ravi d'accompagner Duo en vacances pour une autre croisière, sans avoir à songer à une quelconque mission, juste pour le plaisir d'être là, ensemble.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de l'Américain avant de se redresser.

« Nous devrions nous préparer pour le dîner. »

-

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner avec les autres passagers.

Duo babillait sans cesse, heureux d'avoir penser à prendre son appareil photo. Tandis qu'il buvait son café en l'écoutant à moitié, Heero se remémorait le plan exact du Temple.

Ils avaient décidé de se séparer, Duo pour la partie droite et lui pour la partie gauche mais le Japonais se demandait s'il devait laisser l'Américain seul.

Sa tenue pourrait bien attirer autre chose que les rayons du soleil. Il portait le même top que la veille avec un short court, très court, tout blanc aussi et avec de petites baskets et un immense chapeau « pour le protéger du soleil » comme il lui avait dit avant de sortir de la chambre qui reposait pour l'instant sur une chaise à côté d'eux.

La main gauche de Duo où brillait une belle alliance en argent vint se poser sur celle d'Heero.

Le Japonais commençait à s'habituer à ces petits gestes qui trahissaient l'amour dans un couple et ce fut naturellement qu'il captura les doigts cajoleurs entres les siens avant de les porter à sa bouche et d'y déposer un petit baiser.

Ils entendirent un petit gloussement à quelques tables d'eux et ils se sourirent.

-

Duo s'extasiait devant les immenses pylônes qui gardaient l'accès du Temple dédié à Horus. (7) Il avait lâché Heero pour se poster devant les hiéroglyphes qui ornaient les façades, fasciné par tous ses petits dessins datant de plus de 5 millénaires.

« Tenshi !

- Hm ?

- Le guide est entré, il faut suivre !

- J'arrive. »

Duo prit quelques photos et rejoignit « son mari ».

Ils suivirent le groupe, le temps d'entrer dans le temple lui-même. A partir de là, ils s'éloignèrent, chacun de leur côté, semblant très absorbé par les ornements sur les murs.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à fouiller partout mais rien n'attira leur attention et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle attenante de la salle des offrandes alors que le reste du groupe s'extasiait bruyamment sur une des chapelles du fond de la salle centrale.

-

« Alors ?

- R.A.S.

- Hn. Rejoignons les autres et finissons la visite avec eux.

- Yes. »

Ils allaient sortir quand Duo le rattrapa par le bras.

« Attends !

- Pourquoi ? »

Duo lui fit face. Il lui pinça les joues et ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mords-toi les lèvres.

- Hein ?

- Ca va paraître bizarre qu'on rattrape le groupe alors que la visite est presque finie. Au moins, on aura une excuse ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas où Duo voulait en venir jusqu'à qu'il le visse faire la même chose.

Ses lèvres étaient toutes gonflées, ses pommettes qu'il avait vigoureusement pincées, étaient à présent toutes rosies et quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa tresse.

Il avait l'air d'avoir passé l'heure à se faire peloter dans un coin. Heero sentit une vague de chaleur le prendre devant l'air si désirable de son coéquipier et l'idée qu'il aurait préféré être à l'origine de cet état lui traversa l'esprit.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour chasser ses pensées soudaines et fit ce que Duo lui avait demandé.

Ce fut donc comme un petit couple embarrassé de s'être laissé aller qu'ils rejoignirent les autres. Certains regards goguenards se posèrent sur eux et Duo, fidèle à son rôle, se serra à Heero avec un petit sourire embarrassé, celui-ci l'entoura de son bras.

-

Ils finirent tranquillement la visite, l'appareil photo jamais loin de la main. Heero en oubliait presque qu'il était en mission et souvent son regard s'arrêtait sur le balancement incessant de la tresse de « son épouse » qui marchait devant lui.

Avec cette histoire de baiser simulé, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme de Duo…

Quand est-ce qu'il était passé du « Duo est un bel homme, tout le monde le sait » à « je le trouve très séduisant et je l'embrasserais bien » ?

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu vêtu comme une femme ?

Il ne savait plus…

Duo le coupa dans ses réflexions en l'attrapa par la main pour sortir du Temple.

La visite du Temple de Kom Ombo ne donna rien non plus.

-

En rentrant, Heero fit son premier rapport à Une, l'informant de leur non découverte et alla faire les réservations pour le lendemain afin de pouvoir prendre pied sur l'île de Philae (8) en pleine nuit s'ils avaient le moindre soupçon en journée lors de la visite officielle et pour leur excursion à Abou Simbel. (9)

Quand il eut terminé, il retrouva Duo qui se prélassait sur un transat' sur le pont supérieur en regardant les photos qu'il avait prises dans la journée.

Il avait délaissé son short pour son pantalon noir pour se protéger de la fraîcheur du crépuscule et son immense chapeau était négligemment posé à terre.

Il ne se rendit compte de sa contemplation que quand l'objet de celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Odin Chéri !! Tu as fini de rassurer ta tante ?

- Oui. »

Sa tante… Une serait ravie d'apprendre leur nouveau lien de parenté !!

« Viens voir, les photos sont superbes !! On va se faire un superbe album photo de nos vacances ! Kitty va être vert de jalousie !

- Hn. J'ai aussi réservé pour la soirée au Temple demain soir et pour Abou Simbel, en avion.

- Merci mon cœur. »

Heero s'assit à côté de lui et Duo vint directement se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restent plusieurs minutes ainsi, à choisir les photos qu'ils garderont jusqu'à ce que Duo se redresse un tout petit peu, juste pour être à hauteur de son oreille.

« Dis, tu crois qu'on trouvera quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas, ou du moins pas ici. Le plus logique serait Karnak.(10)

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le Temple le plus fréquenté. La meilleure planque qui soit.

- Hm. »

Les flots du Nil semblaient leur faire oublier à tous deux leurs obligations, les laissant rêveurs et empreints d'une sérénité que même la paix ne leur avait pas apportés.

Heero ferma les yeux et nicha son visage dans l'ondoyante chevelure de « sa compagne ». Il commençait à avoir envie que cette mission ne se finisse jamais.

-

Evidemment, rien pendant leur visite guidée du Temple de Philae ne leur indiqua s'il y avait ou non un arsenal militaire dans le coin.

Au moins pourraient-ils profiter de leur soirée.

Après le déjeuner, ils avaient droit à une balade en felouque, bateau à voile et à fond plat égyptien autour de l'île Kitchener (11) voisine de celle où était construit le temple qu'ils avaient visité le matin même.

Heero aida Duo à monter sur la frêle embarcation et s'installèrent à la poupe.

A pratiquement aucun moment de la journée, ils n'avaient rompu le contact physique. Heero se plaisait de plus en plus à lui tenir simplement la main ou à l'avoir dans ses bras comme à cet instant.

Il appréciait le léger poids contre sa poitrine et le souffle qui lui caressait de temps à autre la nuque quand Duo lui parlait doucement.

S'apercevant du silence de son ami, Heero l'interpella doucement.

« Jade ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non tout va très bien. Je me sens si bien ici… S'en est presque étrange. Je pensais que je serais heureuse d'avoir un appartement ou une maison en Egypte.

- Hn. Comme si nous étions enfin rentrés à la maison. »

Duo se redressa brusquement.

« Toi aussi, tu ressens ça ?

- Hn. Depuis la première nuit que nous avons passé à bord.

- C'est bizarre tout de même.

- Oui mais je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Profitons.

- Hn. »

Duo se recala contre lui, son dos contre son torse.

-

La soirée fut absolument mémorable et les deux Preventers étaient bien heureux d'avoir pu regarder le spectacle au lieu de barboter gaiement dans le sable en fouillant le temple.

Duo avait même fini par s'endormir à la fin et il l'avait ramené à bord sans le réveiller.

Voulant faire bien, Heero avait commencé à le déshabiller mais devant tous les accessoires que Duo portait la journée pour se faire passer pour une jeune femme, il abandonna.

Il avait réveillé Duo et celui-ci s'était moqué de lui en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtements.

-

Heero se déshabilla aussi et se glissa dans les draps sans attendre Duo, légèrement vexé. Le natté vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, souriant toujours de la pudeur du Japonais.

Il sourit en le voyant tourner dans l'autre sens même s'il aurait préféré voir son visage plutôt que son dos avant de s'endormir.

L'Américain s'endormit rapidement et peu de temps après, Heero le sentit se coller contre son dos en quête de chaleur.

Il soupira…

Le bras de Duo s'enroula autour de sa taille. Il posa sa main sur la sienne avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-

Pour leur 5ème journée en Egypte, ils s'envolèrent pour Abou Simbel.

Les plans qu'il avait regardé en même temps que ceux d'Edfou lui avait appris qu'ils avaient peu de chance de trouver quoique ce soit.

Les temples malgré leurs entrées magistrales, étaient petits et puisqu'ils n'étaient plus à leur emplacement originel, il n'y avait aucune galerie souterraine ni autre possibilité de dissimuler quoique ce soit. (12)

Enfin, ils étaient pros jusqu'aux bouts des doigts et ils devaient vérifier quand même.

En arrivant devant les colosses…

« Heu Odin chéri ?

- Hn ?

- Tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble Ramsès ?

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, regarde bien ! »

Heero trouva la ressemblance tirée par les cheveux mais il devait bien avouer que Duo n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Ils passèrent la journée sur place, tous les deux fascinés par le Temple de Ramsès et celui, plus petit, dédié à son épouse Néfertari.

Une nette impression de déjà vu suivi Heero toute la journée mais il n'en parla à pas à Duo, persuadé que ce n'était qu'un tour de plus de son imagination.

-

En revenant à bord, leur guide proposa à toutes les femmes présentes de se déguiser en égyptienne pour la soirée à thème qui auraient lieu le soir même pendant le repas.

Duo se jeta pratiquement sur l'occasion et alla trouver une des accompagnatrices. Elle lui proposa un costume et même une perruque qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de lui mettre vu qu'elle aurait un peu de mal toute seule avec la longue chevelure qu'elle avait.

Heero se retrouva donc abandonné dès que Duo eut fini de prendre sa douche.

Mine de rien, il s'était habitué à toujours avoir Duo avec lui et ne plus sentir son contact lui fit une désagréable impression.

Il essaya de la chasser en se douchant aussi et en faisant son rapport à Une mais il n'y parvint pas.

Il enfila donc un costume et rejoignit la salle à manger. Il accepta une coupe d'un vin de palme (13) en attendant Duo.

Les femmes commencèrent à arriver.

Sans vouloir être méchant, certaines d'entre elles étaient vraiment ridicules dans leur robe de lin. Il critiqua mentalement sans aucune vergogne toutes celles qui entraient jusqu'à ce qu'il la vît.

Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant entrer la plus belle des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Son corps élancé était divinement mis en valeur par une robe de lin moulante retenue juste au-dessus de la taille par une ceinture d'or. Un large collier, du même métal orné de pierres précieuses, était posé sur sa poitrine et une perruque noire tressée qui lui tombait sur les épaules.

Les lèvres pleines étaient rehaussées d'un rouge grenat et les grands yeux améthyste étaient cernés d'un trait de khôl noir profond…

Améthyste ?

Heero se leva d'un bond en reconnaissant les iris si particulières de son coéquipier. La jeune femme tout droit sortie d'un harem de Ramsès II lui sourit et ce fut sous les applaudissements des autres passagers qu'elle se dirigea vers « son mari ».

Quand elle fut devant lui, elle fit un tour sur elle-même.

« Alors quand penses-tu ? »

Il s'approcha de sa tendre épouse et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« J'en pense que c'est bien dommage que nous ne soyons pas seuls. »

Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent.

« Odin ! Tu n'es pas sérieux !!

- Difficile d'être sérieux avec une créature aussi sublime à son bras. »

Heero ria de l'embarras soudain de son coéquipier.

-

Brusquement, une autre image se superposa à celle de Duo.

Les cheveux étaient plus longs mais le reste était identique sauf la tiare qui reposait sur sa tête. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser.

Heero ferma les yeux et les réouvrit quelques secondes après.

« Odin ? Ca va ? »

Il observa Duo quelques instants mais tout était redevenu normal.

« Oui mon ange, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu es sûr.

- Hn. »

Ils eurent droit à un spectacle de danse pendant le repas et Heero poussa presque sa compagne à y aller aussi tant elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir qu'elle suivait parfaitement les mouvements comme si elle avait dansé ça toute sa vie.

Trop de choses bizarres arrivaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et finalement, ce n'en était qu'une de plus.

-

Duo le délaissa à nouveau pour aller se changer une fois le spectacle terminé.

Une fois dans la chambre, il se débarrassa de sa chemise, de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser l'air du Nil le détendre.

Il ne cessait de penser au mirage qui l'avait pris par surprise plus tôt dans la soirée.

Devenait-il fou ?

« Heero ? »

Il n'avait même pas entendu l'Américain revenir et il devait être là depuis un moment puisqu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon.

« Hn ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'air…

- Je t'assure, ça va… »

Duo n'en rajouta pas mais vint quand même passer sa main sur son visage pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Heero se retint d'attraper la main baladeuse au vol et d'attirer à lui le reste du corps qui y était rattaché.

« Bon, rien de physique apparemment. Mais tu es tendu. Viens te coucher.

- Hn.

- Comme c'est parti, t'es pas couché. »

Donc sans se soucier de son avis, Duo attrapa sa main et le traîna jusqu'à leur lit.

Heero soupira et se laissa faire.

-

Toute la journée du lendemain, ils furent coincés sur le bateau et en profitèrent pour étudier le plan du dernier temple qu'ils allaient visiter : le Temple de Karnak.

Duo soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils avaient une semaine pour le faire complètement. Heureusement, un mail d'Une leur indiqua qu'il était inutile de fouiller la Vallée des Rois (14), l'équipe qui s'occupait de la Basse Egypte (15) s'en était déjà occupé et n'avait rien trouvé.

En milieu d'après-midi, Duo traîna Heero jusqu'à la piscine.

« Je peux savoir comment tu vas faire pour te baigner ?

- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais me baigner mais toi si !!

- Mais… !!

- Pas de mais ! Tu es tendu comme un arc depuis hier soir et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, alors je vais te forcer à te détendre…

- Hn ! J'ai pas de maillot de bain !

- Moi, j'en ai un pour toi !

- . »

Et comme depuis le début de ce séjour, il ne put s'opposer à sa volonté.

Effectivement, ce petit bain improvisé lui fit le plus grand bien même s'il aurait aimé que Duo l'accompagne mais il aurait été difficile de cacher la masculinité du jeune homme en bikini.

La soirée fut plus calme, Duo l'étonna encore avec une nouvelle tenue.

D'un commun accord, ils oublièrent un peu leur mission le lendemain et profitèrent comme de simples touristes de toute la magnificence de la Vallée de Rois ainsi que du Temple de Karnak.

Malgré tout, ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire un peu de repérage sans pour autant ne penser qu'à ça. Ils avaient 7 jours pour le faire.

Le soir, ils admirèrent le magnifique spectacle Son et Lumière à Karnak et le jour suivant, ils débarquaient définitivement sur la terre ferme en direction d'un hôtel 4 étoiles de la ville de Louxor.

-

Ce fut le soir même qu'ils décidèrent de commencer leur investigation dans l'immense temple dédié au Dieu Amon. (16)

Pour le premier soir, ils ne s'attaquaient qu'au Temple principal, Duo à gauche et lui-même à droite.

La première grande cour à ciel ouvert comportait 4 petits temples, 3 sur la gauche que Duo examinerait et un sur la droite, bien plus grand que les trois autres réunis qui seraient à sa charge.

Ne se souciant plus de son coéquipier, Heero entra dans le Temple reposoir de Ramsès III. Il en fit rapidement le tour. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis des lustres.

Il passa ensuite entre les deux statuts colossales de Ramsès II et entra dans la cour hypostyle.

Sa lampe balaya chaque interstice entre les pierres comme il l'avait fait dans le 1er temple mais rien de plus…

Pourtant un vague sentiment de malaise qui l'avait pris en passant le 1er pylône ne le lâchait pas et semblait même se renforcer alors qu'il approchait du cœur du Temple.

Il continua sa progression vers le Saint des Saints (17), fouillant méticuleusement chaque recoin sombre mais rien, toujours rien.

-

Il surprit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement pour voir une natte disparaître entre les deux obélisques qui gardaient l'entrée du Naos du Temple de Karnak.

Un pressentiment soudain le fit courir derrière l'Américain.

Il stoppa net en entrant dans l'un des lieux les plus sacrés de l'Ancienne Egypte: là, luisante d'une lumière blanche, la barque portative d'Amon-Rê (18), disparue depuis la fin de l'ère des Pharaons, se tenait devant eux, les yeux de la statut dorée du Dieu Soleil posés sur eux.

Quand Heero remarqua que Duo s'était approché, il fut trop tard.

« DUO !! NON !!! »

L'Américain avait posé sa main sur la frêle embarcation avant de se retourner et d'ancrer son regard dans celui du Japonais.

« Hei… HEEEERRROOOOOOO !!! »

La lumière éclata brusquement et le Japonais n'eut que le temps d'attraper la main de son ami avant que la lumière ne l'aveugle et qu'il perde connaissance.

-

-

**Notes explicatives.**

**Elles sont toutes tirées de l'encyclopédie Wikipédia, disponible sur internet. **

**Je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour si la curiosité vous en dit.**

1- Dans l'histoire de l'Egypte Ancienne, il n'existe que 11 Ramsès.

2- **Louxor** est une ville située sur la rive droite du Nil, en Haute-Égypte, située à environ 700 km au sud du Caire et à environ 300 km au nord d'Assouan. Il s'agit de l'antique cité égyptienne de Thèbes. Le site de Louxor, avec plus de quatre millions de visiteurs par an, est l'un des endroits les plus touristiques de l'Égypte et constitue la partie sud de l'ancienne Thèbes.

3- Je ferais un topo pour chaque temple au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

4- Edfou (_Behdet_, _Apollinopolis Magna_) est le plus grand et important temple de la Dynastie des Ptolémées. ( dernière dynastie pharaonique qui naquit avec Alexandre le Grand et s'éteignit avec le suicide de Cléopatre.)

Il est situé sur la rive gauche du Nil entre Assouan et Louxor, à 105 km au Sud de cette dernière et à 755 km du Caire.

Le temple d'Edfou a été construit entre -237 à -57 ; il est un des temples les mieux préservés en Égypte. Il est consacré au Dieu faucon Horus.

C'est l'un des temples les mieux conservés d'Égypte et le deuxième édifice en grandeur après Karnak : 137 mètres de longueur, 79 mètres de largeur, 36 mètres de hauteur pour les pylônes.

5- Situé à 165 kilomètres au sud de Louxor et à 40 kilomètres au nord d'Assouan, **Kôm Ombo** (كوم أمبو) est une localité de Haute-Égypte connue pour abriter l'un des temples égyptiens les mieux conservé.

6- Contrairement à ce que son nom laisse penser, la **Haute-Égypte** n'est pas la région située au _haut_ des cartes modernes de l'Égypte (orienté sud-nord). De tout temps, le Nil ayant été l'axe de préoccupation principale des égyptiens, c'est donc a lui que fait référence le _haut_.

Le Nil prenant sa source au sud de l'Égypte, et se jetant dans la Méditerranée dans le delta au nord, il est logique (selon la loi de l'écoulement des fleuves) que le sud du pays soit plus haut (en altitude) que le nord. C'est pourquoi la Haute-Égypte correspond a la partie sud de l'Égypte, de la nécropole thébaine jusqu'au haut barrage d'Assouan et le début de la Nubie.

7- **Horus** est l'appellation grecque d'une des plus anciennes divinités égyptiennes, le dieu faucon _ḥr_, dont le nom signifie probablement _Celui qui est au-dessus_ ou _Celui qui est lointain_. Le culte d'Horus remonte sans doute à la préhistoire, car la liste royale du papyrus de Turin qualifie de _Suivants d'Horus_ les rois légendaires qui gouvernèrent l'Égypte après le règne des dieux. Aux débuts de l'époque historique, le faucon sacré est figuré sur la palette du roi Narmer et dès lors il sera constamment associé à la monarchie pharaonique.

Dans le mythe osirien enfin, Horus est le fils d'Osiris et d'Isis. Osiris, assassiné par son frère Seth, est ramené à la vie, le temps d'une union, grâce aux efforts conjugués d'Isis et de Nephtys. C'est de cette union miraculeuse que naît Horus l'Enfant, que les Grecs appelleront Harpocrate, ou Harsiésis, Horus fils d'Isis.

Pour venger la mort de son père Osiris, Horus affronte son oncle Seth, le bat et reçoit le trône d'Égypte en héritage. Il est par-là même le premier des pharaons. Cependant, sa légitimité sera sans cesse contestée par Seth. Lors du combat qui l'oppose à Seth, Horus perd son œil gauche, qui est reconstitué par Thot. Appelé Oudjat, cet œil, que les Égyptiens portèrent sous forme d'amulette, possédait des vertus magiques et prophylactiques.

8- **Philaé** est une ville antique du premier nome ( région dans la géographie politique d'Egypte ancienne) de Haute-Égypte.

Philaé est surtout connu pour le temple d'Isis que renferme cette petite île près d'Assouan. Construit tardivement, il est aussi l'un des mieux conservé d'Égypte. Philaé, grâce au (plus) célèbre temple d'Isis, possédait à une époque énormément de terres. Les édifices actuels (Temple d'Isis, kiosque et porte d'Hadrien, temple de Maât-Hathor, mammisi, portique…) remontent au crépuscule de la civilisation égyptienne, étant commencés par les derniers pharaons autochtones (Nectanébo Ier) et terminés par les empereurs romains, malgré les petites touches coptes. Philaé était fréquentée jusqu'au sixième siècle de notre ère par les Blemmyes, peuple de la lointaine Nubie.

Vers 550, l'empereur Justinien interdit le culte d'Isis au temple de Philaé, qui sera transformé en église.

9- En Égypte, à environ soixante-dix kilomètres de la deuxième cataracte du Nil, se trouvent les temples d'**Abou Simbel**, construits pendant la XIXe dynastie.

1er Temple : Sur la colline de Méha, le grand temple est dédié à Ramsès et aux trois grands dieux Amon, Rê et Ptah. À l'entrée, on trouve quatre colosses de Ramsès assis, dont un qui se serait cassé peu après sa construction. Le pronaos est flanqué de huit piliers osiriaques de dix mètres aux traits de Ramsès.

2ème Temple : Construit en hommage à Néfertari, l'épouse bien-aimée de Ramsès II, le _petit_ temple a été creusé dans un second mamelon rocheux que les égyptiens nommaient _Ibshek_ et qui devait déjà recevoir un culte à Hathor puisque cette divinité est déjà citée dans divers sanctuaires nubiens de la XVIIIe dynastie. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est Ramsès II qui transforme les lieux en un véritable temple rupestre à l'instar du grand temple de Méha et le dédie à la divinité de l'amour à laquelle son épouse préférée finit par s'identifier.

10- **Karnak** (_al-Karnak_, الكرنك, « le village fortifié ») est le nom arabe d'un village égyptien proche de l'antique cité de Thèbes. Il est situé à 3 km au nord du temple de Louxor, près des rives du Nil. Il est connu pour abriter le plus important centre religieux de l'Égypte antique, le temple de Karnak. Les visiteurs, notamment les touristes étrangers, ne font souvent pas la distinction entre Karnak et Louxor.

C'est un vaste musée à ciel ouvert et le site religieux connu le plus ancien au monde. Il semble que ce soit le deuxième site le plus visité d'Égypte après celui des Grandes pyramides de Gizeh près du Caire.

Pendant de nombreux siècles, le temple de Karnak fut le principal centre religieux d'Égypte. Il fut aussi le temple principal du culte d'Amon.

11- L'**île Kitchener** (connue sous le nom de _Geziret an-Nabatat_ en Arabe, qui se traduit par "l'île aux plantes", est petite et de forme ovale sur le Nil à Assouan, Égypte.

12- Sauvé de l'inondation par l' UNESCO, le chef d'œuvre nubien de Ramsès II, situé à l'origine sur les collines sacrées de Méha et d'Ibshek, a été démonté entièrement et reconstruit sur une colline factice à l'abri de la montée des eaux du lac Nasser lors de la construction du barrage d'Assouan.

13- Les Egyptiens préféraient le vin de palme, plus léger que le vin de raisin ( info tiré tout droit d'un roman de Christian Jacq, égyptologue de renom avant de devenir un écrivain)

14- La **vallée des Rois** est une région d'Égypte située sur la rive occidentale du Nil à la hauteur de Thèbes (aujourd'hui la ville moderne de Louxor). La vallée est formée d'une faille dans la chaîne libyque qui débouche sur la vallée du Nil.

Elle est connue pour abriter les tombes de nombreux pharaons du Nouvel Empire.

15- L'Égypte se définit essentiellement par rapport au Nil. La **Basse-Égypte** est donc « basse » par référence au sens de l'écoulement du fleuve (du sud, plus haut, vers le nord, en aval) et donc à son altitude. Son relief est également peu accusé.

C'est la partie la plus au nord de l'Égypte, depuis la Méditerranée, avec le delta du Nil, jusqu'à la région du Fayoum avec Le Caire.

16- **Amon-Rê** est le dieu le plus important de la mythologie égyptienne.

Malgré son nom, sa véritable forme est celle d'Amon. Il prend les titres d'Amon-Rê lorsqu'il est dans toute sa gloire. Son lieu de culte principal est dans la ville antique d'Ouaset, ou Louxor (Thèbes) mais surtout à Karnak, le temple le plus riche du pays. Son nom dépassa vite la ville et le pays l'adora.

Il est associé à Zeus dans la mythologie grecque.

17- Autre nom usité pour désigné le naos.

18- Autre nom du Dieu Amon.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez acroché cette histoire!!!**

**La deuxième partie sera en ligne en dimanche !!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis un peu en avance mais j'avais envie de le poster ce soir !!**

**Note : Avant qu'on me fasse la moindre remarque sur un quelconque plagiat, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à Haevenly de publier cette fic. Effectivement, je reconnais certaine ressemblance entre cet Os et sa fic « Fille d'un jour » mais, elle comme moi, pensons qu'il n'y a pas matière à râler d'autant plus que je n'avais pas lu son histoire avant d'écrire cet Os.**

**Je remercie Cat' pour m'avoir fait la remarque et ainsi éviter quelques problèmes.**

**Bref….**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction !!**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!!**

* * *

**La princesse hittite :**

-

-

**Partie II :**

-

-

_« Ils ne le aient rien arrivé de grave hein ??_

_- Non mon ange, rien de grave…_

_- Dis, c'est pour ça que tu as des photos de Duo en robe ?_

_- Oui mon cœur, Duo et moi aimions beaucoup nous déguiser !!_

_- Moi aussi j'aime bien. »_

_-_

_Quatre sourit. Son petit-fils était si adorable et si innocent !! Comment croire qu'il était le fils du nouveau Pharaon, Sethi III_(1)_, que leur fille adoptive, Sara avait épousé peu de temps après son accession au trône d'Egypte._

_-_

_« Je continue ?_

_- Oh oui !!!_

_-_

_« Quand Heero se réveilla… »_

-

Heero se redressa en portant sa main à son crâne. Un puissant mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais la douleur due à la clarté les lui fit refermer.

« K'so !! »

Plus prudemment cette fois-ci, il les réouvrit.

Il s'étonna d'avoir perdu connaissance aussi longtemps, il n'était que minuit quand ils étaient entrés dans le naos et vu la luminosité, il devait presque être midi. Etonnant que personne ne les ait trouvés.

Sa vue se stabilisa doucement et quand il vit ce qui l'entourait, il se leva brusquement.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre immense. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

Incroyable, pensa-t-il, je suis… je suis… dans une chambre typiquement égyptienne et pas n'importe laquelle on dirait.

Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur le pschent, la couronne rouge et blanche, symbole de l'union de la Haute et Basse Egypte.(2)

Il s'était réveillé dans la chambre du Pharaon.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il n'avait quand même pas fait un bond dans le temps ? Si ?

En tout cas, il était temps de foutre le camp avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve ici et lui fasse trancher la tête.

« Eh bien Ramsès !! Le navire qui mène ton épouse jusqu'à toi arrive en ce moment même au port de Pi-Ramsès (3) et Toi, tu dors !! »

Heero se tourna vers la femme qui venait de parler, erreur, qui venait de LUI parler.

« Excusez-moi Mère, je me prépare.

- Bien Fils. Ton serviteur, Chang, t'attend devant la porte de tes appartements.

- Oui Mère. »

La femme, vêtue d'une riche robe de lin et portant une tiare, symbole de sa fonction de Reine-mère, sortit et le laissa seul.

Heero ne comprit pas de tout ce qui venait de se produire. Il ne savait pas qui il était, enfin si maintenant il savait, ni ce qu'il fichait ici mais il avait répondu avec un naturel déconcertant.

Soit si le type à la place du quel il était semblait toujours vouloir parler à sa place, ça l'arrangeait bien volontiers.

Bon Dieu !! Il était un Ramsès mais lequel…

« Tu trouves pas qu'il te ressemble Ramsès ? ». Les paroles de Duo le frappèrent.

Ramsès II ? (4)

Il était devenu Ramsès II ???

Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement un miroir. Il trouva un psyché à quelques mètres de lui et se regarda son reflet.

Ses cheveux étaient coupés beaucoup plus courts et légèrement plus clairs. Ses yeux étaient cernés d'un trait de khôl noir et il portait un pagne de lin retenu sur sa taille par une ceinture faite d'or et de pierres précieuses.

Et sur son torse hâlé, un large collier d'or lui couvrait pratiquement toute la poitrine et la moitié des épaules.

Bien, il n'était pas temps de paniquer.

Il allait faire ce qu'on lui demandait d'abord et ensuite il chercherait Duo. Si lui était ici, en toute logique, Duo ne devait pas être loin…

A partir de là, ils aviseraient.

Il prit la couronne des Deux-Terres et la posa sur sa tête. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers les portes de ses appartements qu'il poussa avec force.

Heero manqua de s'étouffer en se trouvant face à face avec Wufei !! Il voulut lui demander ce qui se passait mais le jeune homme s'inclina devant lui, les bras chargés d'un coussin rouge où reposait les emblèmes du pouvoir de Pharaon. (5)

« Majesté. »

Puis sans rien ajouté, il fit demi-tour et ouvrit le passage à Heero.

Ce n'était pas le Chang qu'il connaissait. Il se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation et suivit le jeune homme vers l'inconnu.

-

La houle le réveilla.

Duo eut un haut le cœur mais réussit à se calmer avant de rendre son déjeuner. Bon sang, pourquoi ce fichu bateau se mettait à tanguer dans tous les sens.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un mal de tête horrible martelait son crâne. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, en voyant les planches de bois dont était fait le bateau que Duo se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

Bon Dieu, où avait-il atterri ?

Il se redressa comme il put et quand il voulut se mettre debout, il s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher, les jambes entravées par une longue robe en lin.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette comédie.

Il s'enleva rageusement la robe et stoppa tout mouvement quand il se retrouva nu. Sans la robe, il était complètement nu.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que les artifices qu'il avait pris l'habitude de mettre depuis une semaine ne pouvaient tenir s'il était nu.

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! »

Il était une femme !!!!

Comment avait-il pu devenir une femme ??!!!!

Et pas d'Heero à l'horizon pour lui expliquer ça !!

D'ailleurs, celui là, avait intérêt d'avoir une solide explication à lui fournir quand…

« Toc toc »

Hein ?

Méfiant, Duo attrapa un drap avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Princesse ! Je vous ai entendu crier ! Tout va bien ??

- Oui, tout va bien !!

- Bien, nous arrivons à Pi-Ramsès.

- Parfait. »

Princesse ? Pi-Ramsès ? C'était quoi Pi-Ramsès d'abord ?

Ca lui disait quelque chose… Il se gratta le crâne et fut surpris de trouver sa masse de cheveux divisés en une multitude de petites tresses. Comme lors de la soirée à thème sur le bateau de croisière…

Ah oui !! Les paroles du guide quand ils avaient visité Abou Simbel lui revint en tête.

Pi-Ramsès était la capitale de l'Egypte sous Ramsès II.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Princesse, mais vous devez vous préparer.

- Entre Katoru. »

Duo fut surpris d'avoir répondu aussi facilement et par le nom de la personne en plus.

Bah, si ce genre de réflexe pouvait lui valoir la vie sauve, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Un petit bout de femme blonde comme les blés entra. L'Américain eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant son ami de toujours, Quatre, sous les traits si féminin.

« Princesse, vous avez enlevez votre robe ?

- Oui, je voulais dormir un peu avant de rencontrer Pharaon.

- Bien, je vais vous aider à la remettre. »

La jeune femme attrapa la robe de lin qu'il avait enlevé quelques minutes plus tôt et habilla Duo qui ne pipait mot, ayant trop peur de faire un impair.

Sans rien dire, la dénommée Katoru lui oint les cheveux d'une huile odorante que Duo aima de suite avant de commencer à le maquiller et finit en lui mettant des bijoux.

Quand elle eut fini, la servante le déplaça devant un miroir et Duo ne put que s'extasier devant le travail accompli.

Son reflet lui offrait l'image d'une jeune femme ravissante. Son corps aux courbes douces était moulé par la robe de lin blanc, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient ornés de bracelets en or et en ivoire, ses cheveux, d'un noir profond, brillaient et son visage arborait un délicat maquillage qu'il avait déjà vu sur lui, quelques jours plus tôt.

Alors qu'il se regardait sous toutes les coutures, la jeune femme lui passa un large collier d'or et de pierres précieuses autour du cou et posa sur sa tête, un fin diadème du même métal.

« Le Pharaon ne pourra que tomber amoureux de vous Princesse.

- Je l'espère Katoru…. »

Comment ça il l'espérait ??

Mais non !!

Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait !!!

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans l'état actuel des choses. Il devait retrouver Heero et si lui avait débarquer aux temps des Pharaons, ça aussi il faudra qu'il lui explique, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'Heero n'y soit pas.

Il prit donc son mal en patience et quand le bateau s'arrêta, la jeune Katoru lui ouvrit la porte sur l'inconnu.

-

Le cœur de Duo manqua un battement devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Pi-Ramsès était à la hauteur de son Roi, brillante et fascinante. Les murs d'une blancheur immaculée reflétaient le soleil tandis que les toits de turquoises brillaient de milles feux.

« C'est magnifique. »

La jeune Katoru se plaça devant lui et lui accrocha un léger voile blanc sur le visage, dissimulant la partie inférieure de celui-ci.

Duo lui sourit doucement.

« Venez Princesse. »

L'Américain se retourna sur celui qui venait de parler et il ne dut qu'à tout son entraînement de ne pas sauter en hurlant.

A son tour, Trowa venait d'apparaître dans cet étrange rêve éveillé.

« Je vous suis. »

Ils descendirent du bateau où l'attendait une litière richement décorée. Trowa aida sa Princesse à s'y installer puis la laissa seule, coupée du monde par les voiles qui entouraient la litière.

Duo se laissa aller sur les coussins qui en jonchaient le sol.

Il voulait bien pas faire trop d'esclandres tant qu'il ne saurait pas à quoi s'en tenir ni comment agir mais il espérait quand même que le dit Ramsès II n'était pas un de ces sauvages qui ne s'embarrassaient pas de savoir si oui ou non leur nouvelle compagne était consentante ou pas.

Il valait mieux pour lui sinon il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire la peau, plus grand Pharaon de son temps ou non !

-

Malgré ses connaissances, Heero ne put qu'être émerveillé par la magnificence de cette ville. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les différentes reconstitutions qu'il avait pu voir, non, elle était au-delà de toute imagination…

Wufei l'avait conduit jusqu'à un kiosque en plein air, dans un des jardins de la demeure royale et l'avait enjoint à s'asseoir sur le trône qui se dressait au milieu.

Il avait manqué de faire un bond énorme quand un lion était venu jusqu'à lui et avait quémandé une caresse.(6) Il s'était forcé à calmer son cœur et sa respiration avant de se risquer à toucher l'imposante crinière.

L'animal se tendit vers sa main et contre toute attente, il se mit à ronronner. Heero esquissa un sourire satisfait et continua sa tendre caresse jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa garde.

Heero se redressa sur le trône.

-

Les gardes qui avaient escorté la princesse s'alignèrent le long de l'allée qui menait jusqu'au kiosque où Pharaon attendait sa promise.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Heero se sentit fébrile, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène.

Après tout un défilé de représentants et autres diplomates, une série de danseuses précéda la litière princière.

Le Japonais se tendit, impatient, ne quittant pas des yeux les délicats voilages.

La litière s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres de lui et un homme qu'il identifia de suite s'avança.

Un Trowa vêtu d'un simple pagne mais dont le collier en or lui indiqua sa haute fonction prit la parole.

« Bonjour à toi, Pharaon. Mon maître, le Roi Hattousili III (7), conformément aux accords signés entre nos deux pays, envoie sa fille Hattousa(8) en gage de paix. »

Heero réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Hattousili… Ah oui ! Le Roi du peuple hittite…

« Bonjour à toi, noble ambassadeur. »

Heero se leva et Wufei s'avança juste devant lui.

« En ce jour de l'An 5 du règne de notre bien aimé Pharaon Ramsès II, la princesse hittite Hattousa devient épouse et fille d'Egypte sous le nom de Néfertari (9)! »

La foule présente exclama sa joie et les voilages de la litière s'écartèrent, laissant voir le présent hittite.

Heero inspira brusquement.

Une magnifique jeune femme descendit et il reconnut le visage qui s'était superposé à celui de Duo lors de la soirée à thème.

Cette constatation avait d'énormes implications mais il n'était pas temps d'y réfléchir.

Ce fut là qu'un détail le frappa…

Les yeux améthyste de la jeune femme le regardèrent amusés avant de s'incliner.

C'était Duo…. Cette jeune femme à la beauté rare était son coéquipier et à l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux, il l'avait aussi reconnu.

Il relâcha sa respiration avant de sourire doucement et d'aller au devant d'elle pour la relever.

« Sois la bienvenue, Néfertari. »

La jeune femme se saisit délicatement de la main que Pharaon lui tendait et se releva, un sourire immense éclairant son visage. Il l'emmena jusqu'au trône qui se trouvait au côté du sien.

-

La litière disparut et la musique s'éleva.

Ils assistèrent ensemble aux festivités, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

Ils ne purent pourtant discuter, trop de monde autour pouvait entendre leurs propos et ils n'avaient pas encore assez d'infos sur leur nouvelle situation pour faire quoique ce soit. Au moins, ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Heero fut quand même très surpris par le nom de sa promise : Néfertari.

Elle était la Grande Epouse Royale de Ramsès II.

Tout le long du banquet, Heero ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil à son coéquipier. Il avait l'air tout à fait à son aise au milieu de tout ça. Un doux sourire flottait sur son visage et il semblait rayonner de bonheur comme si ce mariage était réellement le sien.

Son inquiétude, bien présente depuis son réveil, s'évanouit doucement devant le tableau que lui offrait Duo.

-

La nuit commençait à être avancée quand Katoru vint chercher Duo.

Heero avait manqué de recracher sa gorgée de vin quand il avait reconnu Quatre sous les traits délicats de la jeune servante.

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps d'embrasser furtivement les doigts de l'Américain avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

Le Japonais n'avait pas loupé les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues et un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Mais au bout de deux heures à être seul au centre de l'attention générale, il commençait à en avoir marre et les différents nobles qui participaient au banquet lui tapaient sérieusement sur le système. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de manifestation et qu'il soit dans la peau de Ramsès II n'y changeait rien.

Seulement, comment s'éclipser sans déclencher un incident diplomatique ?

Il parcoura l'immense jardin des yeux et il accrocha ceux de sa mère, ou du moins ceux de la mère de Ramsès qui venait vers lui.

« Ton épouse t'attend.

- Merci Mère. »

Il se leva, impatient de sortir de là.

La foule présente s'inclina devant lui.

En son for intérieur, Heero espérait que ce rêve ne serait pas trop long, il allait avoir un mal fou à se faire à l'idée qu'il était Pharaon.

-

Tout au long du trajet qui le menait à ses appartements, il dut se brider pour ne pas y courir ventre à terre pour enfin souffler et être libre de redevenir Heero Yuy.

Deux gardes ouvrirent les portes de sa chambre et il retint un grognement en découvrant la rangée d'esclaves, postés devant le mur qui faisait face à son lit.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança rapidement vers lui pour retirer sa couronne et lui ôter son pagne avant de lui dire qu'un bain l'attendait.

Il suivit l'esclave sans rien dire, pas mécontent de pouvoir se prélasser dans un bain après tous ces évènements.

L'esclave, un grand noir, un Nubien (10) probablement, tenta d'essayer de le laver avant qu'il ne prenne un coup sur les mains.

Surpris, celui-ci se recula et lui tendit un savon et une éponge un peu rêche. Cette fois, le grognement lui échappa.

Où était son merveilleux gel douche hypoallergique et sa pomme de douche ?

Enfin…

Du coup, il se lava énergiquement pour se débarrasser de la sueur, du sable et du maquillage qui maculait ses paupières avant de se redresser.

L'esclave l'enveloppa d'une serviette avant de se reculer craintivement.

Heero secoua la tête en souriant. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas qu'à son époque qu'il faisait peur aux gens.

-

Jusqu'à ce que Katoru vienne le chercher, Duo n'avait pas vraiment percuté ce qu'impliquait d'être l'épouse de Pharaon.

D'accord, le Pharaon en question était Heero mais lui seul le savait, pour les autres, il était toujours Ramsès II.

Deux heures plus tôt, il était encore dans ce jeu de rôle dans lequel leur mission en cours l'avait plongé mais ce qui venait de se passer lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Sa servante l'avait presque obligé à prendre un bain dans du lait, ce qu'il avait trouvé complètement dingue au premier abord mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu la peau aussi douce, avant de le raser complètement et de le masser avec une crème odorante.

Encore une fois, elle avait oint ses cheveux et l'avait remaquillé. La jeune femme finissait de le revêtir quand la reine-mère fit son entrée.

Duo s'inclina en même temps que sa servante.

« Mon enfant, il est temps d'aller rejoindre le lit de Pharaon. »

Gloups… ?

En aucune façon les deux femmes présentes auraient pu voir le trouble qui agita alors son esprit.

Pas qu'il ne veuille pas partager le lit d'Heero, ça, il le souhaitait depuis un moment déjà mais il aurait préféré que cela fasse autrement, à commencer par avoir son corps original et ensuite, par amour réciproque et non par obligation.

« Oui Altesse. »

Il avait suivi la Reine-mère sans rien ajouter, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte et de toute façon, il semblait qu'il était incapable de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas en rapport avec le protocole dès qu'un de ces égyptiens de malheur lui adressait la parole.

Touya (11) le laissa à l'entrée de la chambre de son fils tandis que Katoru le suivit à l'intérieur.

Duo fut surpris et un peu gêné de voir une ribambelle d'esclaves dans la pièce mais la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention et le déshabilla.

Mu par un soudain excès de pudeur, Duo se réfugia sous les draps.

La jeune femme s'inclina et le laissa seul, enfin, seul avec tous les esclaves.

-

Il avait vu Heero entrer dans la chambre et il avait commencé à se sentir fébrile. Ils avaient souvent partagé un lit mais là, il était complètement nu, offert à l'homme le plus puissant de son temps.

Il savait que c'était Heero mais il était malgré tout si différent, bien plus grand, plus large aussi et ses cheveux étaient plus courts.

Son propre corps était différent aussi mais il connaissait la chaleur qui doucement embrasait son bas-ventre, cette excitation grandissante, lancinante, ses réactions étaient les mêmes et ses sentiments aussi.

Et qu'allait faire Heero ?

C'était probablement ça qui l'angoissait le plus.

-

Heero ressortit de la salle de bain vêtu simplement d'un pagne court.

L'esclave qui l'avait aidé à prendre son bain passa rapidement à côté de lui pour reprendre sa place dans le rang non sans s'être incliné une dernière fois devant lui.

Il soupira.

A peine dissimulée par les voiles qui entourait son lit, il pouvait nettement voir la silhouette de Duo, étendue en son centre, l'attendant.

La faible lueur de la lune qui passait par l'immense ouverture du balcon donnait à cette scène une sensualité envoûtante.

Mais peu importe, il devait discuter avec lui avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il rejoignit donc son lit et écarta les voiles.

Le drap blanc tranchait sur la peau mâte de Duo, épousant ses nouvelles formes à la perfection et celui-ci le regardait venir avec les yeux à demi-fermés, le trait de khôl noir qui les soulignait, les rendait plus ensorcelants encore.

L'Américain se redressa brusquement quand il posa un genou sur le lit. Heero vit passer la confusion dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'attrape le drap qui avait glissé, dévoilant sa poitrine, pour le remettre en place.

Heero pouffa puis s'installa à côté de lui et murmura.

« Tu es devenu bien pudique.

- Je voudrais t'y voir !

- Ca te va très bien.

- He… »

Duo stoppa net et jeta un coup d'œil vers les esclaves.

« Tu devrais leur dire de partir.

- Hn. »

Le Japonais écarta un voile.

« Sortez ! »

La voix grave et profonde fit frissonner Duo.

Les esclaves obéirent à leur Maître et sortirent de la chambre les laissant enfin seuls.

-

Heero poussa son énième soupir de la journée.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment tu sais pas ?

- Duo, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe… Quoique..

- Quoique quoi ???

- J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas là par hasard.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous jouons notre rôle à la perfection, les autres sont là aussi et puis, malgré toute l'improbabilité de la situation, je ne me sens pas décalé.

- Hein ?

- Réponds-moi franchement : Penses-tu vraiment que tu n'es pas à ta place ici ?

- Et bien, je… C'est difficile à dire comme ça mais même s'il y a des trucs qui me paraissent hautement bizarres, je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer un rôle… C'est ça dont tu parles ?

- Exactement ! »

Heero se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

« Et puis, il y a autre chose…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens, sur le bateau,, après la soirée à thème, tu m'as demandé si ça allait ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Quand tu es entré dans la pièce avec ton costume, j'ai eu un flash.

- Un flash ?

- Hn. Je t'ai vu tel que tu es maintenant.

- Ah…

- Oui, puis cette impression d'être à la maison en Egypte et tu as dit toi-même que je ressemblais à Ramsès…

- C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis…

- Hn. Ca va te sembler tirer par les cheveux mais…

- Rien ne pourrait plus être tirer par les cheveux que cette situation !

- Duo !

- Je me tais.

- Je pense que nous avons vraiment été Ramsès et Néfertari.

- Hein ?

- Hn. Ca expliquerait ta facilité déconcertante à jouer les jeunes femmes. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

Chacun de leur côté, ils réfléchirent à leur situation.

Duo s'agita un peu et se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Heero tourna la tête vers lui et tendit la main vers son visage pour retirer les quelques tresses qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Tendrement, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa joue avant de murmurer.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'on attend de nous ? »

-

Les doigts d'Heero délaissèrent le visage aux traits fins pour courir le long du corps qui reposait à ses côtés, suivant doucement la courbe de l'épaule et du flanc.

Le léger soupir qu'exalta Duo ne lui échappa pas.

Prenant un peu d'assurance, le Japonais posa sa main à plat sur son corps, encore protégé par le drap de lin et suivit les courbes du dos, remontant des reins jusqu'à la nuque.

N'ayant aucun refus de la part de l'Américain, il glissa sa main sous le tissu qui le séparait encore de sa peau veloutée et le fit lentement descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

Ses yeux avaient suivi le chemin de ses mains avant de remonter sur le visage de Duo.

Il avait ce même regard qu'il avait surpris dans l'avion. Il pouvait y lire tant de tendresse et d'amour sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres raisons que sa simple présence à ses côtés pour les éclairer ainsi qu'il sentit son cœur s'étreindre.

« Duo… »

Il n'avait fait que murmurer mais le frisson qui parcoura la peau de Duo se répercuta dans la paume de sa main.

Il oublia les courbes harmonieuses de son corps et ses deux mains glissèrent sur ses joues, forçant l'Américain à lui faire face.

Sans quitter une seule seconde ses yeux, il approcha doucement son visage pour venir y cueillir ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut tendre et chaste, à peine appuyé et Heero se reculait déjà. Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant ses prunelles brillantes de larmes…

« Duo ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, laissant Heero abasourdi par une telle réaction. Voulant savoir en quoi il avait blessé son compagnon, il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que chaque partie de son corps soit en contact avec le sien et le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il raffermit sur le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

« Duo… Je t'en prie !! »

Il déposa une série de baisers sur l'épaule dénudée, espérant calmer cette soudaine crise.

« Arrête… S'il te plait arrête…

- Pourquoi Duo ? Ton corps réagit et…

- Ce n'est pas mon corps !!!! »

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé les émotions qu'il avait lues dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait qui blessait Duo mais plutôt le contexte…

Il le retourna entre ses bras. L'Américain s'obstinait à garder le visage baissé et Heero le lui releva d'une pression sous le menton.

« Peu importe que tu aies le corps d'une femme ou d'un homme… Ce n'est pas ça qui fait de toi ce que tu es. »

Un grognement peu convaincu lui répondit.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration. Il réalisait à quel point il pouvait aimer ce baka d'Américain tant la douleur et la tristesse qu'il lisait sur son visage le touchait au plus profond de lui-même.

Toute cette aventure en Egypte lui aurait au moins ouvert les yeux sur la place du natté dans son cœur.

Il déposa une pluie de baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

« Je t'aime Duo, aujourd'hui comme hier, avec le corps d'un homme ou avec le corps d'une femme… »

Il termina sa déclaration en un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La seconde qui suivit lui parut durer une éternité avant que Duo ne réagisse en nouant ses bras fins autour de son cou, l'autorisant implicitement à approfondir l'échange.

-

Les rayons chauds du soleil l'éveillèrent du doux cocon où il était plongé.

Heero se refusa à ouvrir les yeux de suite, caressant doucement du bout des doigts le corps nu couché contre lui.

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage quand le corps frissonna et se serra un peu plus contre lui. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été simplement merveilleuse.

« Hmmm… »

Heero ouvrit les yeux pour voir son ange se réveiller.

« 'Ro ?

- Oui ?

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Encore tôt. »

Duo se boudina contre sa poitrine. Heero caressa un moment sa nuque avant de se décaler.

« Je dois me lever. Mais dors encore un peu. Quatre, heu non, Katoru viendra d'ici quelques heures.

- Où tu vas ?

- J'ai un conseil à présider.

- Hum. »

Lentement, Heero se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Américain et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se lever.

-

Avec une étonnante facilité, ce qui conforta Heero dans son idée qu'ils avaient réellement été Ramsès II et Néfertari, ils se firent à leur nouvelle vie.

Heero assumait avec beaucoup de droiture et de justesse son rôle de Pharaon et Duo, celui de Grande Epouse Royale.

Pendant près d'un mois, rien ne vint briser leur nouveau bonheur jusqu'à un matin où l'Américain se réveilla brusquement avant d'aller vomir dans la première vasque qu'il trouva dans la salle de bain.

Il trouva heureux qu'Heero ne fut déjà plus dans leur lit quand cela se produisit. Pensant qu'il avait juste du manger un truc qui était mal passé la veille, il se rinça la bouche avec du natron (12) et n'en dit mot à personne, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance aux médecins de cette époque.

-

Pourtant, il dut se faire une raison rapidement.

Ce n'était pas une intoxication alimentaire.

Chaque jour, pratiquement à son réveil, il allait rendre ce qu'il avait pu avaler la veille et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait rien dit pendant un peu plus d'une semaine et las de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait, il demanda conseil à la mère de Ramsès alors qu'ils prenaient ensemble une collation dans un des kiosques de l'immense domaine de Pharaon à Pi-Ramsès.

« Mère ?

- Qui a-t-il mon enfant ? »

Le regard perçant de Touya semblait fouiller son âme et ce fut un peu mal à l'aise qu'il lui parla de ses nausées matinales.

« Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ?

- Presque deux semaines.

- As-tu remarqué d'autres changements ?

- Comme…

- Tes seins te font-ils mal ? As-tu eu les écoulements purificateurs (13) ce mois-ci ?

- Je… Maintenant que vous me le dîtes… Mes seins me font un peu mal, c'est vrai et je n'ai pas eu de… d'écoulements… »

Duo ne voyait pas trop à quoi « écoulements purificateurs » faisaient référence mais il n'avait pas eu d'écoulements tout court.

« En as-tu parlé à mon fils ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien. »

Un sourire immense naquit sur les lèvres de la Reine-mère et elle se leva.

« Viens, allons voir le médecin royal. »

Malgré son angoisse liée aux médecins en général, Duo la suivit sans rien dire.

-

La jeune femme médecin (14), qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sally, ce qui n'étonna même pas Duo, la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Vous êtes enceinte Altesse !! »

Il fallut un peu de temps à Duo pour comprendre vraiment ce que le médecin venait de lui dire.

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'embuèrent et il posa ses mains sur son ventre. Lui qui avait fait une croix sur la possibilité d'avoir un jour des enfants, il était gay jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, on venait de lui annoncer qu'il portait lui-même la vie.

« Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

- Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre encore quelques semaines… »

La femme médecin alla dans une autre pièce et revint avec un petit sac.

« Vous devrez humecter chaque jour cet échantillon d'orge et d'amidonnier avec votre urine. Si l'orge pousse, cela signifiera que l'enfant serait un garçon ; si l'amidonnier pousse, ce sera une fille. (15)

- Ramsès sera ravi de savoir que tu es enceinte !!

- Non !!

- Non ?

- Je vous en prie, ne lui dîtes rien maintenant. Je voudrais savoir si c'est un garçon avant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre….

- Je vous en pris Mère… »

L'expression de Touya s'adoucit. Elle se souvenait elle-même de la pression impossible que Sethi (16) avait fait inconsciemment peser sur ses épaules alors qu'elle attendait Ramsès, jusqu'à que son sexe soit connu.

« Bien, je ne lui dirais rien.

- Merci. »

Duo se tourna à nouveau vers le médecin.

« Pouvez-vous garder ce sachet ici, je viendrais chaque jour jusqu'à ce que nous soyons fixés.

- Bien sûr Altesse. J'en profiterais pour voir si la grossesse évolue bien. »

-

Ainsi fut fait.

Duo eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son secret à Heero mais les lourdes tâches de la charge de Pharaon l'y aidèrent.

Chaque jour, il allait chez le médecin pour lui donner un échantillon d'urine avec lequel elle arrosait le mélange de céréales.

L'Américain était terriblement anxieux. Il était très heureux d'être enceinte mais sa volonté d'offrir un héritier au trône d'Egypte le taraudait.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cette obsession lui était venue mais elle était ancrée en lui comme un mauvais poison.

Les nausées s'étaient peu à peu calmées, le laissant de nouveau respirer librement.

Environ deux semaines après son premier rendez-vous avec le médecin, celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire immense et presque la larme à l'œil.

« Altesse… Vous portez en vous l'Héritier du trône des Deux Terres. »

Le cœur de Duo éclata de joie et il ne put se retenir d'étreindre la jeune femme. Sans attendre, il se précipita dans les couloirs du palais, indifférent aux regards surpris des gardes et des serviteurs qui le voyaient passer en courant.

Duo avisa Wufei.

« Où est Ramsès ?

- Pharaon est en conseil avec les ambassadeurs de Babylone.

- Merci !!

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas… le déranger. »

Duo n'entendit pas la dernière réplique du jeune homme et continua sa course vers le bureau d'Heero. Il ouvrit brutalement les portes avant que les gardes ne puissent l'en empêcher.

Les quatre hommes présents se levèrent brusquement à son entrée.

« Ramsès ! »

L'Américain s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et s'écroula sur le sol à genoux, cherchant comme il pouvait à reprendre une respiration normale.

Heero se précipita sur lui.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était palpable.

« He… Ramsès… J'attends… J'attends ton fils!!

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte et c'est un garçon !! »

Heero l'étreignit avec force avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Les ambassadeurs se dirigèrent vers la porte, s'inclinèrent devant le Pharaon en le félicitant pour la merveilleuse nouvelle que la Grande Epouse Royale venait d'annoncer.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, lisant dans le regard de l'autre tout le bonheur que cette nouvelle leur apportait, un aveuglant éclair blanc leur fit fermer les yeux et les plongèrent dans l'inconscience

-

-

1-Il n'y a que deux Sethi dans l'Ancienne Egypte.

2- Le **pschent** (_skhemty_) est le nom grec de la double couronne portée par les pharaons de l'ancienne Égypte. Elle est formée de l'enchâssement de deux couronnes distinctes :

. La couronne blanche ou _hedjet_. Mitre blanche oblongue, couronne de l'ancien royaume du sud (Haute-Égypte), associée au dieu Seth.

. La couronne rouge ou _desheret_. Couronne plate à fond relevé, couronne de l'ancien royaume du nord (Basse-Égypte), associée au dieu Hor (Horus).

Le nom égyptien de cette double couronne est _skhemty_, qui deviendra « pschent » par déformation de « pa-skhemty », « les deux puissants ».

De la partie arrière de la couronne rouge surgit une tige en spirale incurvée vers l'avant, nommée _Khabet_ (cette décoration n'apparaît pas dans l'illustration ci-dessus).

Cette double couronne est un symbole politique puissant, proclamant l'union des deux Égyptes qui durant la période prédynastique et la première période intermédiaire se sont affrontées à de nombreuses reprises. Elle donne au roi sa légitimité sur le Nord comme sur le Sud et le présente comme le garant de cette union sans laquelle l'Égypte ne peut prospérer.

3- **Pi-Ramsès** (ou Per-Ramsès), situé à l'emplacement de l'actuelle _Qantir_, fut la capitale de l'Égypte sous les XIXe et XXe dynasties. Elle fut construite par Ramsès II.

4- Je vous ferais pas l'affront de vous expliquer qui est Ramsès II.

5- Les plus connus sont le flagellum (symbole de la royauté du Sud) et le sceptre Heka (symbole de la royauté du Nord). Le roi reçoit ces bâtons de commandement lors de son couronnement et les tient lors de la fête sed pendant le renouvellement de sa fonction divine.

6- Plusieurs textes atteste que Ramsès II a sauvé un jeune lionceau blessé par une flèche et que l'animal lui voua une loyauté sans faille, jusqu'à le protéger en cas de danger.

7- **Hattousili** ou **Hattushili** ou **Hatusili** Empereur hittite ayant régné de -1265 à -1238. Il règna en même temps que Ramsès II, du moins pendant la fin du règne de celui-ci.

8- Hattousa est la capitale de l'Empire Hittite mais ici, je reprends le prénom qu'utilise Christian Jacq dans « Le juge d'Egypte » pour nommer la princesse hittite que Ramsès à épouser.

9- Alors ne surtout pas croire que Nefertari était une princesse hittite, personne n'en sait rien. Jusqu'à son mariage avec Ramsès II à 19 ans, on ignore tout d'elle.

**Néfertari**, Nofretari, Mery-en-Mout « La plus belle de toutes » est la première Grande épouse royale du pharaon Ramsès II qui vécut sous la XIXe dynastie aux environs du XIIIe siècle av. J.-C..

Elle est une des huit épouses connues de Ramsès II. On pense qu'il aurait épousé Néfertari, âgée de 19 ans, avant de monter sur le trône, et ce, pendant la corégence avec son père Séthi Ier. Elle fut toujours l'épouse principale de Ramsès.

Néfertari a été une figure importance de cette époque ; elle a eu une grande influence sur le monarque qui tint compte de ses remarques et de ses conseils ; elle le seconda dans toutes les fonctions royales et religieuses en tant qu'épouse du Dieu. Maîtresse de la Haute et Basse-Égypte, Maîtresse de charme, Douce d'amour, Riche de louange, les épithètes les plus sublimes ont été employés pour la qualifier.

Elle fut surement le grand amour de Ramsès, preuve en est la façade du petit temple à Abou Simbel que Ramsès lui a dédié, à elle et à Hathor, déesse de la joie, de la musique, de la beauté et de l'amour que Néfertari incarnait sur terre.

10- La **Nubie** est aujourd'hui une région du sud de l'Égypte, longeant le Nil, et du nord du Soudan - dans l'antiquité, la Nubie était un royaume indépendant.

Après le réveil de l'Égypte sous le Nouvel Empire, les troupes égyptiennes se sont étendues au sud. Sous le règne de Thoutmôsis Ier, vers -1520, toute la Nubie du nord était annexée.

11- Mouttouya, Touy ou encore Touya, mère de Ramsès II et épouse de Sethi Ier.

12- Le **natron** est un minéral composé de carbonate de sodium hydraté ( du sel quoi ). Le natron était déjà connu des Égyptiens de l'Antiquité qui l'utilisaient comme produit de nettoyage du corps ainsi que pour la momification.

13- J'ai bien ri quand j'ai lu ça !! C'est ainsi que les égyptiens nommaient les règles, persuadés que cet écoulement de sang purifiait la femme.

14- Apparemment, la femme dans l'Egypte Ancienne avait tout à fait la possibilité d'occuper d'hautes fonctions comme médecin, juge ou scribe. Il y eut même une femme pharaon !!

15- Si si c'est vrai !! C'est le premier test de l'histoire !! Par contre, pour la durée, ce n'est que pure invention de ma part. J'ai pas trouvé la durée exacte sur le net.

16- **Séthi ****I****er** (également écrit _Séty __I__er_ ou _Séti __I__er_) a été un pharaon d'Égypte, qui régna de -1291 à -1278. Fils du pharaon Ramsès Ier, il fut le père du Pharaon Ramsès II. Si l'Egyptologie vous intéresse, renseignez-vous sur lui, il fut un grand Pharaon.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !!!**

**La suite et fin sera dispo dans la semaine !!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la dernière partie de "Princesse hittite".**

**Je suis très fière de cette histoire, c'est à se demander pourquoi ne?**

**Je remercie tout le monde de m'avoir suivi sur ce petit conte!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Partie III:**

-

-

_" Oooooooooooooooohhhh, c'est comme ça que Grand-Père Duo est tombé enceint alors?"_

_Quatre sourit devant l'air exalté de son petit-fils._

_" Oui. Normalement, les garçons ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant."_

_Le jeune adolescent fit une moue boudeuse._

_" Oh, c'est dommage."_

_Quatre haussa un sourcil intrigué._

_" Pourquoi dis-tu cela?"_

_Le jeune garçon rougit brusquement et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre._

_" Ben..."_

_L'hésitation du garçon intrigua un peu plus le vieil Arabe._

_" Ben quoi...?"_

_Le garçon se trémoussa un peu, gêné par l'insistance de son grand-père._

_" J'aime bien Lei._

_- Lei? Le petit-fils de Wufei?_

_- Hn._

_- Ohh..."_

-

_Quatre se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_Lei et Meian..._

_Les jumeaux du fils aîné de Wufei, Xei'lin._

_Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du blond. Il trouvait amusant que malgré la ressemblance frappante entre les jumeaux, Nefer soit plus attiré par le garçon..._

_Il était évident qu'avec 4 Grands-pères, le gamin avait bien plus de chance de s'intéresser aux garçons qu'aux filles._

-

_Impatient par nature, le sang de Duo coulait bien dans ses veines, Nefer le rappela à l'ordre._

_" Alors?? Qu'est-ce qui se passe en suite?"_

_Quatre éclata de rire. Nefer fronça les sourcils._

_" Grand-Pa!!"_

_Le plus vieux se calma et essuya une larme avant de reprendre._

_" Oui, j'y viens!"_

_-_

_" Heero se réveilla..."_

-

Heero grogna.

Une migraine effroyable lui vrillait les tempes.

Il se les massa quelques instants avant que ses doigts ne finissent leur course dans ses cheveux.

Brusquement, il suspendit son geste.

Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, beaucoup trop longs.

Une vague d'angoisse le submergea.

Il ne pouvait pas être...

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ils mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante. Les murs bruts finirent par lui apparaître ainsi que la stalle où aurait dû reposer la barque rituelle d'Amon-Rê.

Heero serra les dents aussi fort que les paupières pour empêcher les larmes qu'il sentait perler à ses yeux de couler.

Ils étaient revenus.

-

Ils étaient revenus à leur époque, loin de l'Égypte Ancienne et de ce doux rêve d'enfant.

DUO!!!!

Affolé, il le chercha frénétiquement, la pensée qu'il pouvait être revenu seul lui laissait une sensation atroce de vide absolu au creux de l'estomac.

Finalement, son regard se posa sur une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête dissimulée dans ses bras.

Ses épaules tremblaient.

" Kami-sama..."

Heero oublia sa propre douleur, sans aucune commune mesure avec celle de son compagnon.

Le Japonais s'approcha de lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre, indécis face à cet être qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, indécis face à la douleur qui devait le secouer. Il ne savait pas comment le réconforter.

Finalement, il s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

-

L'Américain sursauta et releva vers lui un visage ruisselant de larmes.

Il le regarda un instant comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas puis, brusquement, il se jeta dans ses bras. Heero l'encercla de ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible, son nez niché dans ses cheveux.

Il le laissa pleurer tout son soûl sur son épaule, se retenant lui-même, ses mains caressant son dos dans une vaine tentative de l'apaiser.

" Heero..."

Le gémissement plaintif se répercuta comme une balle dans tout le corps de l'Asiatique. Il lui fit plus mal encore que ce réveil brutal.

" Chut koi... Je sais... je sais..."

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait et qu'il partageait cette tristesse sans nom qui les accablait.

-

Quand Heero se redressa enfin, l'aube commençait à se lever.

Ils ne pouvaient plus rester là.

Ils étaient toujours en mission malgré tout et la police égyptienne ne serait certainement pas ravie d'apprendre que les preventers faisaient des opérations sur leur territoire sans les tenir informer.

" Nous devons rentrer à l'hôtel."

L' Américain hocha juste la tête en réponse et se redressa à son tour.

Le cœur d'Heero se serra devant les yeux rougis de son amant. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

" Viens."

Le Japonais l'aida à se lever et passa un bras autour de sa taille quand il vit ses jambes trembler.

Duo se lassa entraîner au dehors du Grand Temple de Karnak.

-

Duo ne ressortit pas de leur chambre pendant quelques jours, plongé dans un mutisme inhabituel.

L'Asiatique avait compris son besoin d'être seul, de faire le deuil de ce rêve qu'il avait cru pouvoir réaliser.

Il avait donc passé ces quelques jours à terminer leur mission qui ne donna finalement rien: les sanctuaires d'Égypte ne renfermaient aucune cachette de terroristes.

L'Américain n'accepta de reprendre son rôle de Jade Löwe que la veille de leur départ.

La jeune femme s'était fait attraper par les autres femmes de la croisière.

Elles furent désolées que leur lune de miel soit gâchée par une gastro', dans ces pays exotiques, la nourriture...

Heero haussa juste un sourcil en voyant son amant s'éloigner de lui juste avant le dîner mais il ne fit rien, le léger sourire que Duo arborait à cet instant valait bien ce léger sentiment de jalousie.

Le Japonais respira un peu mieux. Il avait vraiment cru que cette histoire lui ferait perdre son compagnon.

Duo le rejoignit quand ils passèrent à table et joua à merveille son rôle comme si ces quelques semaines à l'époque de Pharaon n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Mais Heero n'était pas dupe. Pour celui qui connaissait Duo comme il le connaissait, il n'avait pas loupé l'éclat de tristesse qui se dissimulait au fond de ses prunelles violines.

-

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Duo vint se blottir dans les bras d'Heero et s'endormit de suite, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses beaux yeux meurtris.

Le Japonais soupira doucement.

Il devrait s'arranger au mieux avec Lady Une, mais Duo ne pouvait pas reprendre le travail de suite, son état émotionnel ne le permettait pas et il devait s'avouer qu'il ne serait vraiment pas tranquille en le sachant sur le terrain.

Tout ce qui comptait maintenant était d'aider Duo à surmonter sa douleur.

Lui avait fait une croix sur l'enfant, ils pourraient toujours en adopter plus tard mais Duo, la vie n'aurait plus la même saveur sans lui à ses côtés.

-

En rentrant à Sank, Heero déposa Duo chez lui et alla seul faire leur rapport de mission.

Une pourrait râler tout ce qu'elle voudrait, Heero considérait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que Duo vienne aussi. La mission avait été un échec et il pouvait le dire seul.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero était dans le bureau de sa supérieure.

Effectivement, elle râla pour la forme de l'absence du Lieutenant-Colonel Maxwell mais laissa Heero faire son rapport d'un mouvement de main agacé.

Il s'exécuta rapidement et conclue en faisant une demande qui fit sursauter la brune.

" Suite à cette mission, nous, le lieutenant-colonel Maxwell et moi-même souhaitons avoir tous nos congés en retard."

Considérant que Duo et lui n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais pris de vacances depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux engagés chez les Preventers, cela faisait 8 mois.

" Vous n'y pensez pas, Yuy!!!"

Les sourcils d'Heero se froncèrent légèrement.

Ce n'était une proposition dont on pouvait débattre qu'il lui faisait.

" Bien, demain vous aurez nos deux démissions sur le bureau."

Sur ce, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de toucher la poignée.

" Yuy."

Un sourire vainqueur passa dans ses orbes cobalt avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire face à sa supérieure.

" 6 mois, pas un jour de plus."

Il calcula rapidement ses chances d'avoir un peu plus mais se résigna.

6 mois devraient être suffisants pour remettre Duo sur pied.

" Bien."

L'Asiatique la salua et sortit tout en jetant un guilleret...

" A dans 6 mois!!"

... qui laissa Une abasourdie.

-

Il était déjà tard quand Heero arriva chez Duo.

Il avait traîné au bureau pour planifier au plus vite leurs vacances.

Le jeune homme lui avait laissé une clé au cas où il serait endormi, si bien sûr, il souhaitait venir chez lui. Heero n'avait pas répondu, légèrement vexé que son amant suppose qu'il le laisserait seul.

Il le retrouva dans le salon, prostré dans son fauteuil favori, juste devant la fenêtre, regardant les lumières de la ville, ses mains serrées sur une tasse de café noir.

Heero se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures et alla vers lui.

Duo lui adressa un léger sourire bien loin des resplendissants qu'il avait l'habitude de servir à tout le monde.

Une main d'Heero se glissa sous son menton et leva son visage, emmenant ses lèvres à la rencontre de celles de son amant.

" Tu rentres tard."

Heero s'accroupit à ses pieds et posa ses bras sur les cuisses de l'Américain.

" Demain, on part tous les deux sur L4.

- Hein?

- Hn. On est en vacances donc on part voir des amis qu'on a pas vus depuis un moment."

Les lèvres de Duo prirent un pli boudeur.

" Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis!

- J'aurais pu."

Heero se redressa et amena l'Américain entre ses bras.

" Va faire tes bagages, on part tôt demain matin."

Duo grogna un peu, après tout, ils venaient juste de rentrer mais il prit plaisir à vider ses valises qu'il n'avait pas encore défaites, se promettant de refiler à Hilde tout ce qu'il avait porté pendant ces deux semaines en Égypte.

Il hésita avec la robe égyptienne que la guide lui avait finalement donnée à la fin du séjour en lui disant qu'il était la plus ravissante égyptienne qu'elle avait vue depuis qu'elle était sur cette croisière.

Finalement, il la remit dans sa valise pour la montrer à Quatre et pour, malgré la douleur, garder un peu de ce rêve qu'il avait fait pendant 3 mois.

-

Quatre et Trowa vinrent les chercher au spacio port de L4.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un an. Quatre travaillait sans relâche à la reconstruction de sa colonie et Trowa le secondait efficacement tout en assurant sa place dans le cirque Bloom.

Les retrouvailles furent plus que chaleureuses et quand Heero vit Duo sauter sur Quatre en souriant comme un dément, son regard s'adoucit et il soupira.

Il avait eu raison de venir ici.

Trowa et lui restèrent en retrait, couvant leur conjoint respectif du regard.

" Je vois que tu as enfin mis la main sur ce natté cher à ton cœur."

Un sourcil d'Heero se leva.

" Hn?"

Le Français lui jeta un regard moqueur.

" Il n'y avait que vous deux pour ne pas voir les sentiments qui vous lient!!"

Un autre qu'Heero se serait sûrement insurgé en rougissant mais lui grogna pour la forme. Son ami avait raison, il n'y avait de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-

Au début, Duo passa beaucoup de temps avec Quatre, le laissant avec un léger sentiment d'abandon mais il en profita pour aider Trowa à la mise en service du nouveau système de sécurité pour le siège social de la Winner Corp.

Mais au bout de 3 semaines, il commença à se demander si l'Américain ne l'évitait tout simplement pas.

Se pouvait-il que Duo ne puisse tout simplement plus supporter sa présence parce qu'elle lui rappelait l'enfant qu'ils auraient pu avoir?

Heero garda son doute enfoui tout au fond de lui, espérant vraiment ne pas perdre le natté, mais il n'avait pas le courage de le lui demander.

Au bout d'une semaine complète de tortures mentales, Heero prit la décision d'en parler au jeune homme même s'il entendait ces mots qui le glaceraient.

-

Le soir venu, il attendit Duo dans leur chambre, un verre de saké dans la main. Il avait bien besoin de ça pour faire face à cette discussion qui lui faisait peur.

Jamais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Duo, il n'avait été confronté au risque de ne plus voir l'Américain.

Jamais cette hypothèse ne lui avait traversé l'esprit et là...

Il sursauta presque quand la porte s'ouvrit.

" Oh, tu es encore debout?"

Heero le regarda s'avancer jusqu'à lui.

L'Américain souriait tendrement et vint l'embrasser

Duo suspendit rapidement son geste, Heero ne répondait pas au baiser et les muscles de sa poitrine étaient tendus à l'extrême sous ses mains.

" Heero?"

Le Nippon posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de prendre les mains de Duo dans les siennes.

" Il faut que je te parle."

Le sang de Duo se glaça dans ses veines.

Il n'aimait pas cette phrase.

Il n'aimait pas ce ton.

Et il n'aimait surtout pas l'air si sérieux de son compagnon.

Sans qu'il ne put se contrôler, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait pas perdre Heero.

Il se jeta vivement dans ses bras et sanglota bruyamment.

Heero était complètement stupéfait par la réaction brutale de son compagnon.

" Duo?"

Il en avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il voulait lui parler.

" Ne me laisse pas..."

Heero posa une main sur la joue humide de son amant et releva son visage

vers lui.

« Il n'a jamais été question de te quitter.

- Non ?

- Non. »

Duo renifla et chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Il se recula mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas pu contrôler sa crise de larmes et il en avait honte.

-

Le Japonais était très inquiet.

« Duo ? »

Le sus-nommé le regarda à nouveau, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui tout va bien et… »

Heero l'attrapa brusquement par le bras.

« Alors pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

- Hein ? »

Duo écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

Jamais il n'avait cherché à l'éviter.

« Mais d'où sors-tu cette idée ? »

L'Asiatique fronça les sourcils.

« D'où ? D'OU ? »

Il commençait à craquer.

Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis qu'ils étaient revenus était sur le point de sortir.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

« MAIS BON SANG DUO !!! ON NE SE VOIT PLUS QU'AUX REPAS. QUAND JE ME LEVE, TU DORS ENCORE ET QUAND JE VAIS ME COUCHER, TU N'ES PAS LA !! ET LA JOURNEE, JE NE SAIS MEME PAS CE QUE TU FAIS !! »

Duo se recula sous l'impact de l'éclat de colère d'Heero.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait perdre le contrôle.

-

La colère reflua aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

La tristesse la remplaça et les cris se firent murmures.

« Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi ? »

L'Américain mit quelques instants à lui répondre.

-

Il n'était pas sot.

Il avait bien compris la raison de ce soudain voyage sur L4. Heero savait très bien que Quatre lui serait d'une aide précieuse.

Alors il avait joué le jeu, juste pour rassurer Heero et éviter son ami en format maman poule.

Et l'Arabe lui avait parlé de l'anniversaire prochain de Trowa. Une date choisie au hasard à la fin de la guerre par l'intéressé, Heero et Duo avaient fait de même.

Le jeune homme lui avait donc proposé de l'aide à organiser la petite fête.

Et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, Quatre souhaitait que tous les amis de Trowa soient là et ça faisait beaucoup de monde.

Le genre de monde qui avait un agenda hyper surbooké et il avait fallu faire des pieds et de mains pour avoir 100 de réponses positives.

Mais Duo s'apercevait maintenant qu'il avait délaissé celui qui comptait le plus pour lui et il se dit qu'inconsciemment, il avait dû l'éviter, un peu.

-

Duo se ressaisit vite et se blottit dans les bras d'Heero.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de lui

expliquer.

« Quatre m'a embarqué dans l'organisation de la fête d'anniversaire de Trowa. Ca m'a pris plus de temps que je l'aurais voulu. »

Heero sentit une vague de soulagement l'étreindre.

Il avait vraiment appréhendé la réponse de Duo.

Le Japonais enferma son amant entre ses bras et inspira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait de sa natte.

« Il reste beaucoup de préparatifs ? »

Duo sourit.

« Non. Nous avons fini aujourd'hui. Quatre en parlera demain au déjeuner. »

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux.

-

Un moment plus tard, Heero le brisa.

« Je t'aime Duo-kun. »

L'Américain releva son visage vers lui, ses yeux de nouveau brillants de larmes.

Il ne contrôlait plus le flot d'émotion qui le secouait.

Heero essuya les perles salines du bout des doigts et le contempla longuement avant d'unir leurs deux bouches.

-

-

Sally et Wufei arrivèrent sur L4, 3 jours avant l'anniversaire de Trowa et, Quatre et Duo embarquèrent la jeune femme dans les derniers préparatifs de la fête.

Wufei avait râlé pour la forme, arguant que le jeune Arabe avait suffisamment de serviteurs sous ses ordres sans avoir besoin de leur compagnon.

Heero était tout à fait d'accord mais il ne pouvait nier que toute cette activité avait redonné le sourire à son ange et ça, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Duo avait fait des efforts pour être plus souvent avec lui, il faisait donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et attendait patiemment cette soirée.

-

Le matin de l'anniversaire, le grand salon qui donnait sur le superbe jardin oriental que Quatre avait fait aménager au cœur de sa colonie leur avait été interdit.

Heero et Wufei songèrent sincèrement à entrer malgré l'interdiction mais l'arrivée de la troupe Bloom et de leurs amis Hilde et Réléna ainsi que Dorothy et Zechs ne leurs laissa pas le temps de se languir de leur compagnon.

Duo fit une courte apparition dans la journée, emmenant avec lui toutes les femmes de la troupe du cirque ainsi que Réléna, Hilde et Dorothy. Ils se retrouvèrent tous entre homme avec l'ordre de se mettre sur leur 31 et de se présenter aux portes du salon oriental à 19h.

-

Largement intrigué par toute cette affaire mais désireux de faire plaisir à l'Américain, il passa un costume noir sur une chemise bleu nuit et arrangea quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

La coupe courte qu'il portait lorsqu'il était en Égypte ou plutôt lorsqu'il était Pharaon lui revint en mémoire et il songea sérieusement à raccourcir sa tignasse.

Il se retrouva devant les portes avec un peu d'avance.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul et que tous les autres hommes invités trépignaient dans le couloir en costume trois pièces.

-

De l'autre côté de la porte encore close, Duo appréhendait la réaction d'Heero.

La soirée, qui aurait dû être simple au départ, était devenue un bal costumé quand Quatre était tombé sur la robe de lin qu'il avait emmenée avec lui.

L'Arabe en était littéralement tombé amoureux et avait décidé de faire une soirée à thème où toutes les femmes seraient déguisées en Égyptienne.

Duo et Quatre faisaient exception à la règle. Avec Heero et Trowa, ils étaient les deux seuls couples gays de la soirée et ils en avaient profité pour se déguiser aussi.

-

Avec Sally, ils avaient habillé et maquillé toutes les femmes.

Quatre avait tenu à s'occuper seul de Duo et celui-ci en avait fait de même avec son ami. Et il était fier du résultat.

L'Arabe ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Katoru et lui, à Néfertari.

Il espérait juste maintenant qu'Heero allait bien réagir.

-

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Heero eut un coup au cœur.

La salle devant lui n'avait rien à envier aux grandes salles de réception de ce qui avait été son palais à Pi-Ramsès.

Tous les détails avaient été respectés jusqu'au sol en granit.

Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur la silhouette de son amant et son sourire un peu gêné le fit sourire aussi.

Il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient vraiment bien travaillé et que l'expression stupéfaite de Trowa valait bien tout ça.

Il vit son ami fondre sur Quatre qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Duo s'approcha de lui alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Tu ne nous en veux pas ? »

Heero l'attrapa par la taille et le colla contre son corps.

« Pas du tout. C'est magnifique, tu es magnifique… »

Duo rougit un peu sous le compliment et se laissa docilement embrasser.

-

Rapidement, la salle se remplit d'hommes en costume et de jeunes femmes en robe de lin avec plus ou moins d'or et de pierres précieuses.

La plus part des femmes enviaient la fière préstance des deux seuls hommes qui s'étaient vêtus comme elles.

Même Hilde qui avait aidé Duo à se métamorphoser en magnifique jeune femme pour sa mission était jalouse de son allure.

Ils se dispersèrent dans la foule et ne se retrouvèrent que plus tard dans la soirée.

Quatre et Trowa soufflaient un peu sur un balcon.

Ils furent rejoint par Duo et Heero qui les avaient vus sortir et leurs autres amis les suivirent de près.

-

Réléna s'extasiait sur l'incroyable transformation qu'avait subi Duo.

« C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à une femme !! Les trois quarts des jeunes femmes présentes sont jalouses, moi y compris ! »

Wufei en rajouta une couche.

« C'est vrai que c'est à peine croyable, on dirait une onna !! »

Duo réagit au quart de tour, prêt à défendre sa virilité.

« Je vais te montrer moi si je suis une onna !! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette remarque.

Heero soupira de bonheur et enlaça son amant avant qu'il ne fasse manger sa cravate à Wufei et déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule.

La discussion s'évada un peu pour revenir sur l'Américain par Hilde.

« Dis, Dud' mon cœur, t'aurais pas pris un peu de poids dernièrement ? »

L'Américain prit une pose dramatique et passa les mains sur son ventre.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? Ca doit être le régime couscous/tajine de Rashid ! »

Ils rirent de nouveau et Duo sourit de son idiotie.

-

Brusquement, il se rattrapa à Heero.

« Tenshi, ça va ? »

Duo avait eu un brusque coup de chaud qui le laissait légèrement déstabilisé.

Il inspira profondément pour faire passer le malaise et répondit avec le sourire.

« T'en fais pas, tout va bien mais je crois que je vais rentrer avant de prendre froid.

- Hn. Tu as raison, rentrons, l'air commence à se rafraîchir. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et rentra.

Sally jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et le trouva tout de même un peu pâle. Elle choisit de ne pas faire part de sa légère inquiétude au principal intéressé ce soir mais demain, il faudra qu'elle l'examine.

Trois mois plus tôt, il était encore en Égypte et il avait peut-être attrapé une maladie typique des pays d'Afrique.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres incidents.

Trowa et Quatre s'éclipsèrent en premier, l'Arabe souhaitait offrir son cadeau en privé.

La fête s'étiola vers les premières heures du jour et Heero emmena dans leur chambre son compagnon qui s'était endormi contre son épaule alors qu'il discutait avec Chang.

-

Le lendemain soir, Sally fit éruption dans leur chambre alors qu'ils finissaient de se préparer pour descendre déjeuner, enfin dîner…

Heero était déjà prêt et avait ouvert à la jeune femme alors que Duo était encore sous la douche.

« Bonsoir Sally.

- Bonsoir Heero. Duo est déjà sorti ?

- Non, il est sous la douche. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un peu inquiète vis à vis du petit malaise qu'il a fait hier soir.

Il était assez pâle après.

- Hn. Tu penses qu'il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous avez effectué une mission dans une zone à risques, je me sentirais mieux si vous faites tous les deux des examens sanguins. »

- Qui doit faire des examens sanguins ?

Entre temps, Duo était sorti de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'un jeans et d'une serviette sur ses cheveux.

« Nous. »

L'Américain, occupé à sécher ses cheveux, se redressa, surpris.

« Nous ? Pourquoi ?

- A cause de ton malaise hier soir.

- Mais c'était rien, juste un coup de froid, tu ne devrais pas…

- Duo, il vaut peut-être mieux le faire.

- Mais Heero… Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment les piqûres…

- Je sais mais…

- Ok, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Sally n'en revenait pas, elle était persuadée de devoir se battre pour obtenir l'accord du natté. Celui-ci déposa sa serviette humide sur le dossier d'une chaise et passa tranquillement une chemise.

« Quand est-ce que tu veux les faire ?

- Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. Demain matin ? Vous aurez éliminé les excès d'hier soir.

- Ok.

- Hn.

- Si nous allions manger ? »

Le natté leur lança un magnifique sourire avant de sortir sans les attendre.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Heero.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Duo ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il est ok avec une prise de sang.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Heero sortit à son tour, bientôt suivi par l'Asiatique.

-

Le surlendemain, le jeune couple eut un réveil plus que mouvementé.

Sally avait les résultats de leur prise de sang et celle de Duo lui avait révélé une certaine anomalie.

« DUO !!!! »

Deux grognements indistincts lui répondirent.

Loin de se rembrunir par leur attitude, elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux qui les protégeaient encore du lever du soleil, achevant de les faire revenir dans le monde des vivants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

Sally se tourna vers le lit, les poignets sur les hanches.

« Bon Dieu !! C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ??? Merde Duo !!! Tu es

enceinte et d'au moins quatre mois !!!

- QUOI ??? »

Duo se redressa brutalement.

Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il ne pouvait pas… Avoir garder le bébé…

Si ?

-

Heero aussi avait sursauté aux paroles du médecin.

Son regard allait de celui-ci à son amant et de son amant à celui-ci.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait gardé l'enfant…

Mais peu importe ce qu'il pouvait croire ou pas, ils allaient être parents !!

Il sentit les larmes poindre à ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire niais se dessinait sur son visage.

Le Japonais finit par laisser couler ses larmes de joie quand il reçut Duo dans les bras, pleurant à chaude larmes contre son torse.

-

Sally leur laissa quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de leur poser quelques questions.

Heero se calma en premier.

Retenant toujours Duo contre lui, il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme.

« Heero, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

Il réfléchit un instant à sa réponse.

« Même si je le faisais, tu ne me croiras jamais et tu nous ferais enfermer dans un asile.

- Mais…

- Non. N'insiste pas.

- Ok. Mais il faudra qu'il arrête de travailler de suite et il devra se soumettre à toute une série de tests.

- Hn. Mais ça reste strictement entre nous. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant.

- Heero !!!!

- Sally… »

Le ton d'Heero s'était fait menaçant. Sally déglutit.

« Ok. Mais je vais quand même avoir besoin de Wufei et si tu veux, on peut demander à Quatre une de ses résidences sur Terre pour que je puisse y installer tout mon matériel.

- Il n'y a aucun souci. »

Heero et Sally se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Réléna et Hilde se tenaient dans l'encadrement.

« Comment ?

- Sally a crié suffisamment fort pour que toute la maison soit au courant. »

Duo releva le nez, les yeux rougis et un immense sourire éclairait son visage, la tête posée au creux du cou d'Heero.

Tous ses amis, bien que surpris par cette étonnante nouvelle avancèrent vers eux.

Hilde et Réléna en pleuraient presque aussi et étreignirent les futurs parents. Quatre et Trowa firent de même et Wufei ne put retenir une petite pique qui fit rire tout le monde avant de serrer ses amis dans ses bras.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison, tu ressembles vraiment à une onna !! »

-

-

Sur la demande de Duo, deux semaines plus tard, tout le matériel nécessaire au suivi du jeune homme était installé dans une des demeures de l'Arabe en Égypte, au sud de l'ancienne cité de Memphis, à Mit-Rahineh.

Après avoir envoyé un rapport médical au QG des Preventers pour expliquer l'incapacité du Lieutenant-Colonel Maxwell à reprendre le travail à la suite de ses vacances, elle assigna celui-ci à résidence.

Heureux de pouvoir passer quelques semaines au pays d'origine de sa famille, Quatre y avait transféré son bureau. Il écopait donc de la lourde tâche d'aider Sally à tenir l'Américain tranquille.

-

Malgré un nombre incalculable de coups de gueule de la part du natté qui, au bout du 7ème mois, commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être considéré comme une petite chose fragile, sa grossesse se passa relativement bien.

Sally lui avait fait plusieurs échographies pour s'assurer du bien être de son patient.

Complètement excitée par toute cette aventure, elle avait découvert une sorte d'utérus, absolument inédit chez un homme. Elle avait obtenu l'autorisation du jeune homme de pouvoir étudier cette poche abdominale à condition de préserver son anonymat. Cette découverte pourrait peut-être permettre un jour à d'autres hommes de pouvoir enfanter à leur tour.

-

Heero rentrait d'une mission de deux mois, juste avant l'accouchement prévu deux semaines plus tard.

Il était crevé, il en avait marre de ce boulot et n'avait qu'une envie, prendre son amant dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher, enfin, une fois qu'il aurait pris une bonne douche.

Il balança ses affaires dans un coin du vestibule et monta.

En passant devant le salon, le bruit de voix étouffées arriva à ses oreilles.

« Non Sally, je n'accoucherais pas ici, un point c'est tout !!! »

Le Nippon leva un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Duo ?

« Tu es complètement dingue !!! Je ne peux pas faire ça n'importe où !!

- Je m'en fiche !! Ce sera là-bas ou rien du tout !!

- Duo… !!!! »

Heero se dirigea aux éclats de voix et trouva Duo et Sally sur la terrasse. La jeune femme était visiblement très en colère et Duo était campé sur ses jambes, son regard exprimait une résolution sans faille.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On vous entend dans toute la maison ! »

Les deux querelleurs se tournèrent vers lui.

« Heero !! Tu tombes bien. Explique à ton imbécile de petit ami que je ne peux pas lui faire une césarienne ailleurs qu'ici !!

- Nani ?

- Oui, il veut accoucher à Qantir, au nord du Caire.

- A Qantir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ?? »

Duo se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je veux accoucher chez moi, à Pi-Ramsès ! »

Sally se tourna de nouveau vers Duo, abasourdie.

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de Pi-Ramsès ??

« Hein ? »

Le Japonais, lui, avait parfaitement compris.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas par contre cette soudaine envie.

Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils n'avaient plus parlé de leur espèce de voyage en Égypte Ancienne depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Duo.

Mais de toute façon, il fallait être réaliste, ils ne pouvaient pas tout déménager maintenant.

« Laisse-nous s'il te plait. »

Cette discussion ne concernait que Duo et lui.

-

Sally tenta de protester mais le regard glacial d'Heero l'en dissuada et elle sortit.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Heero s'approcha de son compagnon et le prit par les épaules.

« Il est trop tard pour déménager maintenant mon ange, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ca pourrait être dangereux pour toi dans ton état et…

- STOP !!! Je n'accoucherais pas ailleurs qu'à Pi-Ramsès, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Heero, exténué par sa dernière mission et irrité par l'attitude capricieuse de son compagnon, sentait la colère monter. Il parla d'un ton sec.

« Cette discussion ne nous mènera nul part. Tu accoucheras ici et on ira vivre à Pi-Ramsès après. »

Il ne laissa pas Duo lui répondre avant de sortir mais les dernières paroles de l'Américain le percutèrent de plein fouet.

« Ton Fils naîtra où il se doit, Ramsès !!! »

L'Asiatique s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Des flashs de ces trois mois l'assaillirent, chaques moments importants jusqu'à l'annonce de la grossesse de Duo.

Heero ne savait pas où toute cette histoire les mènerait mais il ne pouvait nier que Duo avait sûrement raison.

Tout avait commencé à Pi-Ramsès, il était logique que cela s'y finisse.

Il ne dit rien et sortit, laissant son amant bouder.

Il monta se doucher et commença à faire des recherches. Il trouva les anciens plans de la capitale ramesside (1) et chercha un appartement ou une maison à louer sur l'emplacement exact du palais de Pharaon.

-

Quand Heero trouva la perle rare, ils déménagèrent.

Quatre ne leva aucune objection quand au déménagement express de tout le matériel médical sous les yeux exorbités de Sally qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine décision de la par d'Heero.

A moins d'une semaine de l'accouchement, Duo était enfin installé là où il voulait, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse.

En tout cas, le changement d'air avait rendu l'Américain docile comme un agneau et avait fait taire toute récrimination de la part du médecin.

-

L'accouchement avait été prévu de manière à ce qu'Heero et Wufei, tous deux preventers, soient présents.

Et Wufei venait de rentrer.

Trowa, Quatre et Heero étaient déjà présents et Sally n'attendait plus que son mari pour commencer l'intervention.

L'Asiatique se rendit auprès de sa compagne et Heero embrassa une dernière fois Duo avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le seul à ne pas être angoissé par l'opération était Duo lui-même tandis que tous les autres, et surtout Heero, sentaient l'angoisse monter à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Cette opération était une première en soi et ils n'avaient aucune idée de la réaction du corps de Duo.

-

Le Japonais en était à son 14ème café en moins d'une heure, quand le premier cri de l'enfant se fit entendre.

Comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, Heero entra dans la chambre et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur son amant, tranquillement allongé avec leur fils dans les bras.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce les laissant tous aveugles quelques instants. Heero se crispa mais contrairement aux deux dernières fois, ils ne perdirent pas connaissance.

Quand sa vision s'ajusta, Heero comprit pourquoi Duo avait tant insisté pour revenir à Pi-Ramsès.

-

-

Les habitants de Qantir et de toute l'Égypte s'arrêtèrent dans leur travaux.

Partout dans le pays, le béton grisâtre se para de blancheur, révélant l'ancienne beauté de ce pays millénaire.

Les plus vieux sortirent de chez eux pour voir ce miracle qu'ils attendaient tous depuis des millénaires se produire enfin.

Les aînés pleuraient leur nouvelle félicité tandis que les jeunes ne comprenaient pas grand chose.

Rapidement, la rumeur coura que la prophétie de Ramsès se réalisait enfin et une foule euphorique, oubliant complètement leur activité en cours, se dirigeait vers le Palais, à nouveau fièrement dressé sur ses fondations.

-

-

Heero regardait tout autour de lui.

Il était de nouveau dans la chambre de Ramsès et il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé de voir que ses amis l'avaient suivi ou pas.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Duo et son corps, toujours aussi masculin, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas retourné dans le temps mais plus tôt que le temps était venu à eux.

L'Égypte Ancienne en 202 AC.

Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse au comment du pourquoi mais dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Duo, fatigué mais heureux.

Leur enfant, un petit garçon tout mignon avec ses cheveux clairs et ses grands yeux bleu-gris les regardait l'un après l'autre, comme pour se décider de qui serait la maman.

Le Nippon en oublia où il était jusqu'à ce qu'une acclamation venue du dehors lui face relever le nez.

« Heu… Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Heero posa son regard sur son ami et allait ouvrir la bouche quand Quatre le coupa.

« Laisse Heero, je vais leurs expliquer. Toi, tu as tout un peuple qui attend de rencontrer la réincarnation de leur Bien-Aimé Ramsès II et de saluer l'Héritier du Trône des Deux Terres.

- Hn. »

Heero se leva. Duo le suivit du regard et lui tendit son fils en souriant doucement. Le Japonais le prit tendrement contre lui et alla sur le balcon où une immense exclamation l'accueillit.

-

Encore un peu dans le cirage à cause de l'anesthésie, Duo mit un peu de temps à réagir au fait que son meilleur ami semblait au courant de tout.

« Tu étais au courant depuis le début ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Oui Duo. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de votre mission en Égypte.

- Comment ?

- Mes souvenirs se sont réveillés quand j'étais sous le système Zéro.

- Mais nous aussi nous y avons été soumis pourtant…

- Ca m'a paru étrange au début mais je pense que mon empathie m'a rendu plus sensible que vous.

- C'est une bonne explication. »

Wufei se rappela à Duo et Quatre.

« Heu… On voudrait comprendre, nous !!! »

L'attention des deux jeunes hommes se posèrent sur le Chinois.

« Excuse-moi Wufei. Il y a une prophétie que mon peuple se transmet de génération en génération. On dit que lorsque les réincarnations de Ramsès II et de la Grande Épouse Royale, Néfertari, seraient enfin de nouveau réunis, alors le peuple d'Égypte retrouverait sa gloire d'antan.

Heero est la réincarnation de Ramsès. Il suffit juste de comparer une photo d'Heero avec une sculpture ou un portrait de Ramsès pour voir la ressemblance. Et contre toute attente, Duo était celle de Néfertari. Désolé mon ami mais cela m'a beaucoup amusé de savoir que tu avais été une femme célèbre quand tu t'insurgeais contre l'ordre de mission où tu devais jouer une jeune fille.

- Pff…

- Boude pas… J'espérais réveiller vos souvenirs en vous faisant partir en Égypte et vous forçant à visiter tous les lieux qui furent important pour le couple royal. Cela a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances. Il faudra que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé pendant votre séjour…

- On verra… »

Un long silence accueillit la fin de la discussion.

Wufei, Trowa et Sally semblaient intégrer facilement toute cette impossible histoire. Il était difficile d'ignorer la chambre luxueuse où ils étaient et qui n'existait pas quelques minutes plus tôt.

-

Heero revint vers eux. L'Arabe s'avança au devant de lui et posa un genou à terre.

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil tandis que Trowa, Wufei et Sally

écarquillèrent les yeux. Duo, lui, semblait à mille lieus de tout ça, son regard tendre enveloppant son fils et son compagnon.

Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et celui-ci se releva.

« Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cela mais tu devras régner sur l'Égypte jusqu'à la majorité de ton fils.

- Je sais.

- Bien. »

Heero encra ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon alors que Quatre annonçait fièrement.

« Que l'An AC 202 voit le retour de Pharaon !!! VIVE PHARAON !! »

-

-

" _Heero régna jusqu'à la majorité de son fils, Solo, sous le nom de Ramsès XII et quand il eut 18 ans, Solo succéda à son père sous le nom de Séthi III."_

_-_

_« Oh quelle histoire fantastique !!!_

_- Tu peux le dire mon chéri !_

_- J'aimerai bien vivre une histoire comme ça._

_- Hum…_

_- Merci Grand-père Quatre !!!_

_- Mais où tu vas ?_

_- Lei et Meian m'attendent !! A plus tard !! »_

_Quatre regarda son petit-fils sortir par la terrasse pour rejoindre les jumeaux du fils aîné de Wufei._

_-_

_L'Histoire s'était répétée à merveille._

_Lui qui avait été jadis la servante et confidente de Néfertari avait joué le même rôle auprès de Duo._

_Trowa et Wufei étaient devenus les conseillers particuliers d'Heero et Sally, leur médecin personnel._

_Le royaume des Deux-Terres s'était allié au Royaume de Sank et Heero avait prôné la paix au côté de Réléna._

_Le peuple d'Égypte oubliait peu à peu les 3 millénaires de misère qui __avaient suivi le chute de Cléopâtre._

_Heero avait été un bon Pharaon à l'image de celui qu'il avait été jadis et son fils avait fièrement pris la succession._

_-_

_Trowa enlaça son mari et embrassa doucement sa tempe._

_« Tu es fier de toi._

_- Oui. Heero et Duo étaient vraiment les seuls à pouvoir rétablir l'ancienne puissance et prospérité de mon peuple et je leur serais éternellement reconnaissant._

_- Tu pourras leur dire toi-même ce soir, Ramsès et son époux nous font l'honneur de venir partager notre repas._

_- Trowa ! »_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble…_

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fin!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Kisu et à bientôt.**

**Noan**

* * *


End file.
